Even if it's not Necessary
by kim joungwook
Summary: "Jika dulu ia menjadi sepasang, kini ia menjadi satu. Tahukan perbedaannya? Tiga itu 3, tetapi sepasang ditambah satu itu 2 1. itu jelas perbedaan yang nyata. "(Junsu) ChunJae, YooSu, YunJae. - Junsu- -Yoochun- -Jaejoong- -Yunho- -Changmin- chap 4-END!
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle** : Even if it's not Necessary

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : YooSu, ChunJae, YunJae, Hint!ChangHo

**Length** : 1

**Genre** : Romance, hurt/comfort

**Summary** : "Jika dulu ia menjadi sepasang, kini ia menjadi satu. Tahukan perbedaannya? Tiga itu 3, tetapi sepasang ditambah satu itu 2+1. itu jelas perbedaan yang nyata. "(Junsu) ChunJae, YooSu, YunJae.

|- Junsu-|-Yoochun-|-Jaejoong-|-Yunho-|-Changmin-|

.

.

.

_Junsu berdiri di beranda apartementnya. Bukan, bukan hanya apartementnya. Lebih tepat lagi apartement milik JYJ. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, mencoba mengurangi rasa dingin dari angin malam yang berhembus pelan. _

_Ia memejamkan matanya, menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit dan menarik nafas perlahan, mencoba merilekskan pikiran dan hatinya._

_Sreet…_

_Ia merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya. Junsu membuka matanya. Senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir namja itu. Dapat ia rasakan orang itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanannya. Ia sedikit merinding saat ia rasakan nafas orang itu menerpa lehernya dan hidungnya menempel dengan kulit lehernya. Menghirup dalam aroma yang menguar._

_"Yoochun-ah~!" junsu mendesah pelan. Dapat ia rasakan namja yang ia panggil Yoochun itu menciumi lehernya mesra._

_"hhm..?" Yoochun mengangkat kepalanya, memandang wajah Junsu yang kini juga menoleh ke arahnya. _

_Chu~_

_Ia langsung mencium bibir merah Junsu. Memmbuat pemilik bibir itu mem-poutkan bibirnya._

_"kau kenapa malam ini? Kau sangat manja…" ucap Junsu pelan. Yoochun terkekeh pelan. Ia melepas pelukannya di pinggang kekasihnya itu, ikut berdiri di samping Junsu. _

_"kenapa kau berdiri di sini? Di sini dingin Junsu-ie…" ucap Yoochun, ia justru melontarkan pertanyaan baru untuk Junsu. Junsu tersenyum kecil. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya, memandang langit malam yang berhiaskan bintang._

_Yoochun menatap Junsu dalam, tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah kekasihnya itu._

_"aku ingin melihat bintang yang bersinar terang.,…" ucap Junsu pelan. Perlahan Yoochun mengangguk._

_"ne. aku juga tengah memandang bintang yang bersinar…" gumam Yoochun. Ia masih melekatkan pandangannya pada Junsu._

_"hmmm… aku ingin meraihnya…" tambah Junsu. Yoochun kembali mengangguk. Ia mendekat ke tempat Junsu berdiri, ia memeluk tubuh itu._

_"aku bisa merengkuhnya…" bisik Yoochun di telinga Junsu. Junsu membalas pelukan Yoochun, wajahnya ia sembunyikan di dada bidang Yoochun, menutupi rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya._

_"ck.. Kau kenapa sich, Chunnie.? Sikapmu aneh.." ucap Junsu, dahinya berkerut bingung. Yoochun melonggarkan pelukannya, membiarkan Junsu mengangkat wajahnya, menatapnya dengan bingung._

_Tangan kanan Yoochun membelai pelan wajah junsu. Menyibak rambut yang menutupi wajah kekasihnya itu._

_"aku tak boleh memeluk kekasihku?" tanya Yoochun. Junsu semakin mengerutkan dahinya bingung._

_"tentu saja boleh." jawab Junsu. Yoochun tersenyum senang. Ia kembali memeluk tubuh Junsu._

_"aku merindukanmu…." bisik detik Junsu terkesiap. Kekasihnya, partner kerjanya, sang Micky, seorang PARK YOOCHUN merindukannya. _

_Betapa kejam dirinya._

_Ia mengingat agendanya akhir-akhir ini. Selalu berangkat pagi, datang ke apartement managernya. Lalu langsung ke café depan studio rekaman untuk sarapan bersama. Langsung rekaman untuk album terbaru. Seorang Xiah yang sedang sibuk dengan album barunya. Melupakan kekasihnya dan memilih bergelut dengan musik dan sekumpulan XIAHTIC._

_"hiks…" junsu menangis. Mengingat betapa egoisnya ia pada kekasihnya. Betapa kejam dirinya. Bahkan ia bisa menghitung berapa kecupan yang ia berikan minggu ini. Betapa jarang ia berbincang berdua. Betapa susah untuk mereka berjalan bersama._

_"hiks…mianhae…hiks.." junsu berucap pelan di tengah isakannya. Yoochun langsung melepas pelukannya begitu mendengar isakan keluar dari mulut Junsu._

_"ya, chagi, wae?" yoochun membingkai wajah kekasihnya itu dengan kedua tangannya, mengusap lembut pipi Junsu, mencoba menghilangkan jejak air mata di pipi kekasihnya itu._

_"geumanhae, kau membuatku merasa bersalah karena membuatmu menangis." ucap Yoochun. Junsu terdiam, mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. _

_"aku tidak akan menangis lagi." uca Junsu parau, akibat tangisannya barusan. Yoochun tersenyum, mengecup cepat kedua mata Junsu._

_"yaksok?" tanya Yoochun sembari mengulurkan kelingkingnya. Junsu menatap Yoochun bingung._

_"mwo?" _

_"janji kau tak akan menangis lagi. aku tak mau kau menangis. Kau namja yang kuat Junsu-ah!" ucap Yoochun. Junsu tersenyum, mengecup pipi Yoochun._

_"yaksok!" Junsu meraih kelingking Yoochun dan menautkannya dengan kelingking miliknya. Dan merekapun tertawa bersama, mencoba merasakan keberadaan masing-masing._

"Junsu-ssi?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan namja itu. Junsu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap mata orang yang memanggilnya. Junsu mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba mengurangi rasa perih dimatanya. Ia tersenyum.

"ne?" tanya Junsu bingung. Orang itu balas tersenyum.

"ani. Hanya saja saya lihat daritadi anda melamun. " jawab orang itu. Junsu tertawa kecil.

"gwenchana. Aku hanya sedikit merenung, aku tidak melamun." jawab Junsu. Yeoja tadi tersenyum, menepuk pundak Junsu dan berlalu.

Junsu terdiam, menatap pundak yeoja itu yang semakin menjauh. Ia tersenyum kecut. Selalu seperti ini. Memasang wajah baik-baik saja di depan orang lain dan menangis ah tidak, bukankah ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi? mungkin hanya merasa menyedihkan dibalik senyumnya.

"cih!" ia membuang wajahnya menyadari bahwa ia masih memegang janjinya pada orang itu.

Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menetralisir segala rasa sakit dihatinya. Hati yang ia bahkan tidak yakin lagi apakah masih hidup.

"Junsu-ah!" sebuah teriakan lagi-lagi menginterupsi kegiatannya. Junsu membuka matanya, tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang berlari kearahnya. Membawa sebuah kertas belanja di tangannya.

Junsu yang awalnya duduk bersandar di dinding pojok practice room itu berdiri, menghampiri Jaejoong yang duduk di tengah ruangan.

"hyung membeli apa?" tanya Junsu. Jaejoong tersenyum dan membuka belanjaannya.

"aku membeli makanan untuk kita. Sebentar. Kenapa Yoochun lama sekali datangnya!" ucap Jaejoong. Junsu tertawa, meski hatinya menjerit sakit mendengar nama namja itu.

"mungkin dia sedang kesulitan membawa belanjaan hyung yang lain." jawab Junsu. Jaejoong ikut tertawa.

"mungkin kau memang benar." jawab Jaejoong sembari mempoutkan bibirnya. Junsu hanya tersenyum, memandang wajah Jaejoong yang membuatnya terdiam. Sedetik kemudian senyum indah itu berubah menjadi senyum kecut. Menyadari betapa jauh perbedaan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong. Wajah sempurna yang membuat iri siapapun. Antara cantik dan tampan. Dan tidak bisa terelakkan lagi, wajah itu bisa membuat siapapun terlena.

"Suie?" panggilan Jaejoong membuat Junsu mengerjapkan matanya, memandang Jaejoong bingung.

"wae?" tanyanya. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau diam? Dan kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir. Junsu tertawa, memperdengarkan suara tawa khasnya. Eu kyang kyang~

"aku baik-baik saja hyung~ kau hanya terlalu berlebihan." jawab Junsu dengan sisa tawanya.

"kau yakin?" suara husky itu menghapus sisa tawa di wajah Junsu. Namja imut itu memandang Yoochun dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Junsu. Yoochun tersenyum, mengacak rambut Junsu.

"kau terlalu banyak melamun." ucap Yoochun. Junsu terdiam, mencoba memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya.

"hahahaha, wajahmu lucu, Su~" suara Jaejoong membuat Junsu semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"Yoochun! Berhenti mengacak rambutku!" suara teriakan Junsu membuat Jaejoong dan Yoochun menghentikan tawa mereka, menutup telinga mereka lebih penting sekarang.

"sudah kubilang jangan berteriak didekatku, Su!" teriakan Jaejoong membuat Junsu terkekeh kecil, menunjukkan tanda peace dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"mian…" ucap Junsu pelan. Yoochun tertawa dan duduk disamping Jaejoong, memeluk bahu namja itu.

"sudahlah. Ayo kita makan siang dulu sebelum latihan lagi." ucapan Yoochun membuat Jaejoong tersenyum dan langsung membuka belanjaan di depannya.

"kajja, Su-ah, kita makan siang dulu." ucap Jaejoong. Junsu tersenyum, menerima sekotak makan siang dari Jaejoong.

"aku tidak membeli apapun, hanya membeli bekal di mini market." tambah Jaejoong. Junsu hanya mengangguk, membuka penutup bekal itu. Dan mereka menikmati makan siang itu, bertiga, ya, hanya bertiga. Junsu tersenyum kecut mengingat angka tiga. Dia salah, bukan tiga. Tapi sepasang ditambah satu. Jika dulu ia menjadi sepasang, kini ia menjadi satu. Tahukan perbedaannya? Tiga itu 3, tetapi sepasang ditambah satu itu 2+1. itu jelas perbedaan yang nyata.

Junsu menyunggingkan senyum kecutnya mengingat khayalan bodohnya tentang jumlah member JYJ. Bagaimanapun hasilnya tetap 3 kan? Entah memang 'tiga' atau 'sepasang ditambah satu'.

"kau kenapa Su?" pertnyaan dari Yoochun membuat Jaejoong ikut meperhatikan Junsu. Junsu memandang bingung Yoochun.

"memang aku kenapa?" tanyanya balik. Yoochun mengangkat bahunya.

"kulihat tadi kau tersenyum, eum, aneh." jawab Yoochun. Junsu terkekeh.

"ani. Gwenchana, gwenchana. Sudahlah, ayo kita teruskan makan siangnya." ucap Junsu. Bahkan ia tak sadar telah merubah mimik wajahnya barusan.

.

.

.

"ah, kau sudah datang Hyung!" suara Changmin sebagai ucapan selamat datang untuk Yunho. yunho tersenyum.

"ne. mian terlambat. Tadi ada beberapa urusan. Ada apa?" tanya Yunho pada Changmin dan Manager TVXQ di sana. Changmin tersenyum, sedangkan manager hyung hanya menatap Yunho lama.

"ada apa ini?" tanya Yunho lagi. Changmin langsung berdiri, memeluk Yunho yang duduk dihadapannya.

"mwo?" tanya Yunho lagi. Manager hyung hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka. Memang benar kata orang, magnae dan leader itu terkadang terlihat jauh sekali, tetapi terkadang terlihat mirip.

"kita akan mendapat libur selama satu minggu!" ucap Changmin. Yunho memiringkan kepalanya.

"libur satu minggu? Apalagi ini?" tanya Yunho tak percaya. Changmin mem-poutkan bibirnya dan kembali duduk dikursinya, ia membiarkan manager menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"jadi saat ini pihak SM sedang fokus dengan beberapa hal, jadi kita punya libur seminggu untuk mengistirahatkan badan dan pikiran kita sebelum persiapan album depan." jelas Manager hyung. Yunho menganganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"ah, baiklah. Aku jadi lebih fokus dengan film terbaruku." ucap Yunho. changmin memiringkan wajahnya memandnag Yunho.

"hyung main film lagi? drama?" tanya Changmin. Yunho mengangguk.

"ne. seingatku aku sudah pernah mengatakannya." ingat Yunho. changmin hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"assa! Aku akan pulang ke rumah! sudah lama aku tidak bermain game sepuasnaya. Ah, lebih baik memanggil Kyuhyun untuk main." ucap Changmin semangat.

"aish! Jangan ganggu Super Junior, mereka sedang fokus dengan world tour mereka." ucap Manager hyung. Changmin langsung menekuk wajahnya.

"pupus sudah harapanku~" ucap Changmin. Yunho tertawa.

"kenapa tidak kau minta Junsu untuk menemanimu?" tanya Yunho. changmin langsung berbinar mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"kau benar hyung! Aku akan meminta Junsu hyung untuk menemaniku bermain game." ucap Changmin bersemangat.

"saat ini kau terlihat sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun." ucap Yunho. ia membuka tutup botol jus yang sedari tadi ia pegang, meneguknya perlahan. Tadi dia terburu-buru kemari dari lokasi syuting, belum sempat minum setelah pengambilan adegan.

Changmin memutar bola matanya jengah.

"yeah, aku dan dia memang mirip." jawabnya malas. Yunho terkekeh kecil.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan di dorm seminggu ini. Eum, mungkin aku akan mengunjungi Gwangju jika ada waktu." ucap Yunho. manager hyung mengangguk.

"geurae! Ya sudah sana! Pergilah! Aku ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan." ucap Manager hyung. Yunho dan Changmin segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"hyung, kau tidak mau mengunjungi JYJ hyungdeul?" tanya Changmin begitu keluar dari ruangan.

"mollayo. Neo arra? Neomu pabba!" ucap Yunho dengan senyumnya. Changmin mencibir pelan.

"yash, terserahmulah hyung! Lebih baik aku mengabari Kris dulu." ucap Changmin sembari mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

"kau sudah resmi berpacaran dengan namja itu?" tanya Yunho. changmin menggeleng.

"ajik. Aku belum mengatakannya." jawab Changmin singkat. Dia sedang serius dengan ponselnya.

"Min-ah, jika kau sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Kris, kau harus memberiku sesuatu untuk balas jasa." ucap Yunho. changmin mengangkat wajahnya dari ponsel dan memandang Yunho tak terima.  
"Ya! Wae?"

Yunho menyeringai memandang Changmin.

"karena aku yang mengenalkanmu pada Kris dan membuat kalian bisa sedekat ini." jawab Yunho. changmin menghela nafasnya.

"yalah, terserah dirimu, hyung." jucap Changmin akhirnya. Yunho tertawa senang.

"kau dongsaengku yang sangat baik." ucap Yunho sembari memeluk Changmin.

"ish! Hyung jangan memelukku di jalan! Lepas…!" Changmin berteriak sembari berusaha melepas pelukan Yunho. yunho tertawa dan segera berlari menghindari Changmin yang kini mengejarnya.

.

.

.

"eum. Ne. waeyo, Min?" tanya Junsu pada line seberang, ia sedang menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanan dan menjepitnya dengan bahu. Kedua tangannya membawa kardus yang harus dia bawa ke dorm JYJ.

"eh. Eonje?" tanya Junsu lagi. ia meletakkan kardus itu di atas meja dan memegang ponselnya. Setelah tadi berusaha membuka pintu dorm dengan kedua tangannya yang mengangkat kardus, akhirnya ia berhasil masuk ke dalam.

"besok? Ah, mian. ada beberapa hal yang harus Hyung kerjakan besok." jawab Junsu sembari merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa depan TV. Tubuhnya cukup lelah setelah seharian melakukan berbagai schedule.

"mwo? Kau mau main kemari? Dengan senang hati akan aku sambut!" ucap Junsu senang. Ia tertawa kecil bersama Changmin.

"arra, arra. Akan hyung tunggu besok. Tapi kau harus datang sebelum jam 8. ne?" ucap Junsu mengingat besok ia harus pergi jam 9.

"eum. Ne. nan Gidarya~" dan kalimat itu mengakhiri sambungan telepon itu.

"hah~ lelahnya…" Junsu menghela nafasnya dan berbaring di sofa, memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia sangat lelah hari ini.

"mungkin tidur disini sejenak tidak masalah. Rasanya kakiku sudah tidak kuat untuk berjalan ke kamar~" gumam Junsu.

_"yakk! Chakkaman!" teriakan Junsu bagai alunan pengiring langkah cepat milik Yoochun yang tengah berlari keluar dari practice room. Namja cassanova itu tertawa, membiarkan Junsu berlari mengejarnya._

_"hahahah, palli, Su-ie~" ucap Yoochun ditengah tawanya. Junsu mendengus pelan dan segera berlari lebih cepat. _

_Yoochun sepertinya salah memilih lawan, karena kini tubuhnya sudah ditubruk oleh Junsu dan berakhir dengan mereka tergeletak di lantai dengan Junsu diatas tubuh Yoochun._

_"kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Junsu. Ia tak mau turun dari tubuh Yoochun yang berada dibawahnya. Yoochun memutar bola matanya._

_"bisakah kau turun dariku Su?" tanya Yoochun sedikit memaksa. Junsu mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan memandang Yoochun tajam._

_"Shireo!" teriak Junsu. Yoochun tertawa kecil menatap wajah Junsu yang sangat imut itu. Tangannya terangkat dan mencubit kecil pipi Junsu._

_"kau bertambah berat, Su~" ucap Yoochun pelan. Junsu membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Yoochun._

_"mwo? Aku bertambah gemuk katamu? Ani~~" ucap Junsu tak terima. Yoochun mengangguk singkat._

_"pipimu juga bertambah bulat." ucap Yoochun sembari mencubit pipi Junsu lagi. junsu memukul bahu Yoochun._

_"gojitmal! Kata Jae hyung dan manager hyung, aku tidak bertambah gendut." bela Junsu. Yoochun tersenyum, tangannya mengelus pipi Junsu lembut._

_"itu karena mereka tidak terlalu perhatian kepadamu. Mereka tidak dapat melihat perubahan kecil darimu." jelas Yoochun. Junsu mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang Yoochun tajam._

_"barusan kau bilang ini adalah perubahan kecil. Tapi kenapa kau sangat memperhatikan hal itu?" tanya Junsu menyelidik. Yoochun tersneyum dan menarik kepala Junsu agar dahi mereka bersentuhan._

_"itu karena aku mencintaimu, Su~" ucap Yoochun diikuti dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Junsu. Junsu langsung merunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Yoochun._

_"gombal!" bisik Junsu. Yoochun tertawa dan memeluk tubuh Junsu, membiarkan Junsu menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menikmati suasana ini._

Junsu tiba-tiba membuka matanya, nafasnya tidak teratur, sedikit memburu. Matanya berembun, seakan setiap saat dapat mengalirkan air mata dari sana. Kenapa bayangan masa lalunya selalu berputar ketika ia memejamkan mata? Ini….

Menyakitkan.

"Chagy-ah, neo mollayo?" Junsu bergumam lirih. Pandangan matanya lurus ke atas, memandang atap dorm.

"molla? Jinjja? Jae hyung dan manager hyung bilang aku bertambah kurus, ah, bahkan staff juga bilang hal yang sama. Geundae, neo, wae ani? Mollayo?" Junsu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Namja itu memejamkan matanya, mencegah air matanya keluar. Ia sudah berjanji, ingat?!

"ah, atau jangan-jangan kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?" dan pertanyaan itu mengundang sebuah senyum miris dibibir Junsu. Ia membuka matanya perlahan.

"kurasa, … aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yah~~~ saya datang kembali~! Membawa FF chapter YooSu dan Yunjae. Pokoknya ini romance, dengan sentuhan hurt/comfort. Dan ini adalah FF chapter pertama yang aku post di dini. Aku tahu, pasti masih banyak kekurangan di sini sana, tapi aku berharap redear-deul sekalian menikmatinya~!

Untuk kritik dan saran, review, ne~~ ^.^

Gomawo~ dan saya berjanji akan mem-post chapter 2 kurang dari seminggu lagi jika responnya positif. Oke?! Lagipula FF ini mungkin hanya sampai 4 atau 5 chapter saja. Jadi tidak perlu lama menunggu tamat.

Baiklah, tak pelu panjang, panjang~

Annyeong~~ .


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : Even if it's not Necessary

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : YooSu, ChunJae, YunJae, Hint!ChangHo

**Length** : two of five

**Genre** : Romance, hurt/comfort, angst

**Summary** : "se-mengenaskan inikah kita sekarang, Su…." gumam Yunho, yang dibalas dengan isakan Junsu yang semakin keras, meski teredam pelukan Yunho.

|- Junsu-|-Yoochun-|-Jaejoong-|-Yunho-|-Changmin-|

.

.

.

Hari sudah tidak bisa dikatakan malam lagi, sudah menjelang pagi. Seorang namja tampan memasuki dorm yang sudah ia tempati lebih dari 3 tahun belakangan.

"hah~" helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya saat ia sudah menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri di atas sofa. Kepalanya bersandar dengan lelah di lengan sofa, memejamkan matanya yang sedari tadi pagi belum beristirahat.

_"kau baru pulang, Yun?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Yunho yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke dorm mereka. Namja tampan itu tersenyum dan mengangguk._

_"ne. kau belum tidur Jaejoongie?" tanya Yunho. jaejoong menggeleng._

_"aku belum mengantuk. Lagipula aku menunggumu. Kau lelah? Kusiapkan air hangat dulu agar kau bisa membersihkan diri." ucap Jaejoong, ia sudah akan berbalik masuk ke kamar mereka jika saja lengannya tidak ditahan oleh Yunho._

_"eh?" jaejoong memandang bingung Yunho yang membalik tubuhnya tiba-tiba dan memeluknya. Namja brunette itu menyusupkan wajahnya di leher Jaejoong dan memejamkan matanya nyaman._

_"biarkan seperti ini. Aku sangat lelah." gumam Yunho. jaejoong tersenyum, balik memeluk Yunho yang kini melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengelus lembut pundak Yunho, berharap dapat merilekskan tubuh leader sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Dapat ia rasakan Yunho memeluknya semakin erat, membuat Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya juga. _

_"Yun~" suara Jaejoong menginterupsi kegiatan Yunho yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Mereka sudah diposisi itu cukup lama, cukup membuat Jaejoong sedikit pegal. Yunho mengangkat wajahnya, tangannya masih setia di pinggang Jaejoong._

_"saranghae." ucap Yunho pelan. Dan setelah itu wajah Jaejoong dihujani oleh kecupan dari bibir hati Yunho, membuat namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya sembari tersenyum, dan sesekali terkikik geli saat Yunho menggigit pelan pipinya. Kecupan itu terhenti setelah Yunho mengecup kedua mata Jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu membuka matanya._

_"kau belum membalas pernyataan cintaku~" ucap Yunho sembari menatap Jaejoong dengan puppy eyes gagalnya. Jaejoong terkikik geli, mengecup cepat bibir Yunho._

_"nado saranghae, Yunnie~ neomu neomu saranghae~" Ucap Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum dan kembali memeluk Jaejoong. Tapi sebelum Yunho sempurna memeluk Jaejoong, namja itu sudah lebih dulu mendorong bahu Yunho dan memaksanya menjauh dari tubuhnya. Yunho memandang Jaejoong tak suka dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Yunho._

_"jja! Mandilah, aku akan membuatkamu teh." ucap Jaejoong. Dan Yunho semakin menekuk wajahnya mendengar ucapan Jaejoong._

_Dengan paksaan(karena Yunho bersikeras tak mau mandi) dan acara tarik menarik, akhirnya Jaejoong berhasil membuat Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar mandi._

_._

_"kau sudah selesai? Kemarilah, ini tehmu." ucap Jaejoong sembari menepuk ranjang disampingnya begitu melihat Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi._

_Yunho tersenyum dan segera mendekat, duduk disamping Jaejoong dan menerima dengan senang hati cangkir yang diberikan Jaejoong._

_"aku tahu kau lelah, Jae~ tidurlah." ucap Yunho pelan. Namja itu membelai lembut kepala Jaejoong yang bersandar di pundaknya. Jaejoong menggeleng._

_"aku tak mau tidur jika kau tak memelukku dan ikut tidur disampingku." ucap Jaejoong. Yunho terkekeh pelan dan mencium rambut Jaejoong._

_"dengan senang hati~"_

Yunho kembali membuka matanya, bukannya merasa lebih baik, lelah itu malah semakin menjadi.

"cih!" Yunho mendecih pelan.

Ia tak pernah menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada siapapun, tidak pada umma ataupun appanya. Ia merasa sudah dewasa dan mampu menyelesaikan segalanya sendiri.

Tapi tidak dihadapan namja cantik itu. Semua topeng 'sok' dewasa hilang entah kemana. Ia bersikap layaknya anak kecil yang butuh perhatian di hadapan Jaejoong. Mencari segala bentuk kasih sayang yang dibutuhkannya atas namja itu. Dan Yunho sadar, ia dan Jaejoong justru seperti anak kecil ketika bersama.

Saling melakukan skinship berlebihan, bercanda, bahkan bertengkar karena hal konyol. Mereka menanggalkan topeng dewasa jika sudah bersama. Topeng yang pasti akan mereka pakai di depan dongsaeng mereka. Dan Yunho sanngat menikmati semua itu. Menikmati beratus detik yang terlewati bersama namja cantik itu, menikmati segala skinship diantara mereka, menikmati setiap hal yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Dan untuk kali ini saja, sungguh kali ini saja. Ia merasa sangat lelah. Ia merasa butuh sandaran bagi segala permasalahan yang akhir-akhir sering hinggap. Ia butuh seseorang yang mampu memberikan kesan nyaman dan membuatnya melupakan segala bebannya. Ia butuh dekapan tubuh itu, ia butuh menghirup aroma yang seakan candu baginya. Ia butuh melihat wajahnya. Kali ini saja…..

"Chagi, jeongmal bogoshipo"

.

.

.

_Cklek._

Suara pintu dorm terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja jangkung yang kini mulai melangkah masuk.

"eh?" alisnya berkerut bingung saat dorm sangat sepi, dan lagi lampunya tak ada satupun yang menyala. Dengan perlahan ia meraba dinding disampingnya dan langsung tersenyum senang saat menemukan saklar. Ia langsung menghidupkan lampu, dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seorang Yunho yang tengah tertidur di sofa.

"aish! Hyung kebiasaan!" Changmin menggerutu pelan. Ia melangkah mendekat dan menggoyang pelan bahu Yunho.

"hyung~ irrona, irrona!" ucap Changmin. Dapat ia lihat Yunho mulai membuka matanya dan menggeliat tak nyaman.

"eoh? Changmin-ah?" Yunho mengucek matanya dan membuka lebih lebar, ia mengerjapkannya beberapa kali dan menatap Changmin.

"tidurlah di kamar hyung~ kau kelihatan sangat lelah." ucap Changmin pelan. Yunho menunduk mendengar ucapan Changmin. Bisakah namja itu tidak menyebutnya 'sangat lelah'? Ia benar-benar tidak suka mendengar kata itu.

"aku ke kamar dulu, aku mau tidur. Besok aku akan ke apartement JYJ." ucap Changmin. Dan sebelum ia sempat melangkah, tangan Yunho sudah mencengkeram lembut pergelangan tangannya, membuatnya berhenti dan mengerutkan alisnya bingung.  
"hyung?" tanya Changmin khawatir, pasalnya, leader satu ini tak menjawab tatapan bingung Changmin dan hanya diam sembari bangun dari posisinya, ikut berdiri di depan Changmin.

"eh?" Changmin hanya diam dan memandang Yunho bingung saat hyungnya itu memeluk tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dipundaknya. Sungguh, Changmin tak tahu apa-apa.

"biarkan seperti ini, Min. sebentar." dan Changmin hanya diam, menuruti ucapan Yunho. Dapat ia rasakan tangan Yunho melingkar di pinggangnya, membuat Changmin membalas pelukan itu. Ia tahu, hyungnya butuh ketenangan saat ini. Dan Ia juga tahu hyungnya lelah dengan segala yang terjadi.

"gwenchana, hyung, gwenchana. Tak apa hyung memelukku selama apapun." ucap Changmin. Dapat ia rasakan Yunho semakin erat memeluknya. Changmin tersenyum, membelai lembut pudak Yunho, berharap dapat mengurangi sedikit beban leadernya itu.

Yunho masih memejamkan matanya, menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya, mencari posisi nyaman di pelukan magnae-nya itu. Tidak, ia tidak menangis. Hanya ingin mencari sandaran.

"saat ini aku merasa menjadi seorang seme yang tengah memeluk uke-nya." gumam Changmin masih mengelus pundak Yunho. yunho hanya tersenyum, membiarkan Changmin dengan segala spekulasinya.

"Changmin-ah?" Yunho berucap setelah sekian menit membiarkan keadaan sunyi.

"eum?" Changmin hanya bergumam pelan. Yunho sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Changmin dan membuka matanya, membuat Changmin lagi-lagi bingung. Tapi membiarkannya saja, untuk kali ini saja, ia mau diapa-apakan oleh Yunho.

"saranghae." ucap Yunho pelan. Changmin tersenyum, mengeratkan kembali pelukan yang tadi sedikit longgar, membuat Yunho memejamkan matanya lagi.

"nado saranghae hyung~" balas Changmin pelan. Ia ikut memejamkan matanya, menikmati waktu yang berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Yunho hyung~ aku mau pergi ke apartement JYJ. Hyung ikut?" tanya Changmin pada Yunho yang kini tengah duduk santai di depan TV. Yunho menoleh ke arah Changmin yang tengah memakai sepatunya, ia terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk kecil.

"aku akan mengantarmu. Mungkin mampir sebentar di sana. Jam 10 aku harus sudah di lokasi syuting." ucap Yunho. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri, ia sudah ke dalam kamar untuk berganti baju kalau saja Changmin tidak memanggilnya.

"jika kau tak mau tidak usah dipaksakan, hyung." ucap Changmin pelan. Yunho berbalik, menunjukkan senyumnya pada Changmin.

"aku tidak terpaksa, Changmin." jawab Yunho, dan tanpa mendengar tanggapan dari Changmin, Yunho sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu.

"hah~" Changmin menghela nafasnya.

"aku hanya ingin melindungi hatimu yang sudah rapuh. Aku hanya merasa sedikit saja hatimu tergores, akan membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Aku hanya mencegah hal itu terjadi. Tidakkah kau sadar? Aku sangat menyayangimu hyung~" gumam Changmin.

Tak sampai lima menit, Yunho sudah keluar dengan kemeja putih polos dan jins warna hitamnya. Tak lupa jaket kebanggaannya ia pakai. Changmin menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"kau berpakaian serapi ini hyung?" tanya Changmin heran. Yunho tertawa kecil.

"aku akan langsung ke lokasi syuting setelah dari dorm JYJ." jawab Yunho singkat. Changmin tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Yunho yang bingung maksud Changmin memandang bergantian antara tangan Changmin yang terulur dengan wajah magnae-nya itu. Changmin memutar bola matanya jengah.

"kajja!" ucapnya ketus. Yunho tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Changmin, menyatukan kedua tangan mereka. Changmin balas tersenyum, menyusupkan jemarinya di sela-sela jari Yunho dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Yunho menoleh, ikut memandnag Changmin yang kini juga memandangnya.

"aku baik-baik saja, Min. berhenti berperan menjadi seme-ku." ucap Yunho dengan wajah kesalnya. Changmin tertawa, mengacak rambut namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"aku memang seme-mu hyung. Mengingat betapa labilnya dirimu." ucap Changmin dengan seringainya. Yunho semakin menekuk wajahnya.

"terserahlah! Yang penting kali ini aku yang menyetir dan memakai mobilku." ucap Yunho kesal, meski ia tak melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Tetap mempertahankannya hingga ke basement apartement itu. Ada perasaan nyaman menyusup ke dalam hatinya.

"With my pleasure." dan Yunho mencibir pelan mendengar jawaban Changmin, berbanding terbalik dengan namja jangkung itu yang kini tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

"hyungdeul hari ini free?" tanya Junsu begitu ia keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati ChunJae tengah duduk berdua di depan TV.

"ne. waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu menatap Junsu yang baru saja mandi, terlihat dari rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah.

"Changmin mau ke sini. Entahlah, aku tak tahu Yunho hyung akan ikut kemari atau tidak." jelas Junsu. Jaejoong mengangguk paham.

"geurae. Kalau begitu aku akan memasak untuk Changmin, anak itu pasti belum sarapan mengingat betapa payahnya Yunho di dapur." Jaejoong terkikik kecil di akhir ucapannya. Junsu memajukan bibirnya.

"aku juga belum sarapan, hyung~" protes Junsu. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"aku akan memasak untuk kita. Kau mau membantuku, chagi?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menoleh pada Yoochun. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Yoochun berdiri dan memeluk pinggang Jaejoong.

"aku akan membantumu, chagi~" ucap Yoochun. Jaejoong terkikik kecil dan memukul pelan lengan Yoochun yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

"lepaskan pelukanmu! Kau tahukan, aku tak suka kau memeluk pinggangku~" ucap Jaejoong sembari mem-pout-kan bibirnya kesal. Yoochun terkekeh kecil dan mengecup kilat pipi Jaejoong, membuat pemilik pipi itu memerah.

"arra, arra! Kajja kita memasak!" ucap Yoochun sembari melepas pelukannya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan membalik tubuhnya, membuatnya kini berhadapan dengan Yoochun.

"saranghae~" ucap Jaejoong setelah mengecup bibir Yoochun. Yoochun tersenyum.

"nado saranghae~" jawab Yoochun lembut. Jemari namja tampan itu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, menariknya pelan ke dapur.

"kita tidak akan selesai melakukan adegan lovey dovey tidak penting ini jika tidak dihentikan. Kajja memasak!" ucap Yoochun. Jaejoong tertawa dan mengikuti langkah Yoochun yang membawa mereka ke dapur.

"appo~" gumaman lirih milik Junsu mengingatkan keberadaan orang lain diruangan itu sepeninggal ChunJae couple. Dan couple itu tak pernah tahu -atau bahkan tak mau tahu- bahwa ada hati yang tersakiti diantara mereka bertiga. Betapa menyakitkan melihat orang yang dulu -bahkan sampai sekarang- kau cintai bermesraan dengan orang lain. Bahkan itu hyung-mu sendiri, seseorang yang sudah kau anggap sebagai kakak-mu yang kau beri kepercayaan penuh dan kini justru merebut -mantan- kekasihmu. Dan Junsu tak lagi mempunyai hak untuk melarang mereka bermesraan bukan?

Dan seringkali ia berpikir.

Salahkah ia tidak bersikap egois?

Salahkah ia karena telah melepas cintanya?

Salahkah ia karena tidak menahan seseorang yang ia cintai? Perlukah ia menahan orang yang tak lagi mencintainya?

"Chunnie-ah, mungkin kau memang tak lagi mencintaiku. Tapi tidakkah tersisa sedikit kenangan diantara kita? Hal-hal manis dan indah yang dulu pernah kita lalui bersama. Semudah itukah kau melupakkannya dan menggantinya dengan yang lain? Semudah itukah kau melupakan cintamu? Apakah aku sebegitu tidak berharganya sehingga kau dengan mudah melupakanku? Geuraeyo?" dan gumaman Junsu itu hanya menjadi sapaan ringan sang udara yang kini menyesakkan baginya. Seakan seluruh oksigen berontak tak ingin lagi mengisi paru-parunya yang kini terasa sesak. Sangat menyakitkan.

"appo~" sekali lagi Junsu bergumam lirih, sebelum memutuskan untuk berbalik dan masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

_Ting… tong…_

Suara bel terdengar nyaring diapartement JYJ. Jaejoong dan Yoochun sedang memasak di dapur, sedangkan Junsu tengah asyik dikamarnya, menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang ia perlukan untuk recording single terbarunya hari ini.

_Ting… tong…_

Dan suara bel itu kembali terdengar. Membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong cukup terganggu.

"chunnie, bisakah kau bukakan pintu?" tanya Jaejoong pada kekasihnya. Namja cantik itu menoleh, memandang Yoochun yang kini juga memandangnya, mengangkat kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan tepung dan cincangan daging.

"hah~ Junsu-ah!" akhirnya Jaejoong berteriak. Ia kini juga tak bisa membukakan pintu.

"ne. hyung~ gidarya!" Junsu balas berteriak. Namja imut itu segera keluar dari kamarnya, berjalan tergesa menuju pintu depan. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia sudah mendengar bel itu, tetapi pekerjaannya di kamar membuatnya enggan untuk beranjak dari sana.

_Ting…tong…_

Sekali lagi bel terdengar. Junsu lebih mempercepat langkahnya.

"ne, ne. chakkaman." ucap Junsu begitu sudah sampai di depan pintu. Dengan cepat ia membukanya, menampilkan dua namja tinggi didepannya.

"eoh, Junsu hyung!" dan seorang Changmin langsung memeluk -menubruk- tubuh Junsu begitu pintu terbuka, melupakan wajah kaget Junsu yang baru sadar bahwa yang didepannya adalah Yunho dan Changmin.

"geumanhae, Min! kau mengagetkan Junsu." ucap Yunho memperingatkan. Leader DBSK itu melangkah masuk, mendorong tubuh Changmin dan Junsu agar masuk dan menutup pintu, ia tak ingin terlalu lama di depan apartement mantan bandmate nya ini, bisa mengundang kecurigaan.

"hahaha, Changmin-ah. Lepaskan! Kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas. Aku tenggelam dipelukanmu, pabo!" ucap Junsu sedikit keras. Membuat Yunho terkekeh kecil. Changmin melepas pelukannya, tersenyum sangat lebar memandang Junsu.

"lama tak bertemu hyung. Sudah hampir 3 bulan kita tidak berjumpa." ucap Changmin. Junsu terkikik geli.

"sebegitukah kau merindukanku?" tanya Junsu. Changmin mengangguk.

"aku merindukan bertarung game dengan Hyung. Yunho Hyung payah! Dia tak mau aku ajak main game, justru selalu ada acara diluar dorm." adu Changmin. Yunho hanya diam, melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa diruang tamu itu. Membiarkan Junsu dan Changmin yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"ayo duduk dulu!" ucap Junsu. Ia menarik tangan Changmin untuk mengikutinya duduk disamping Yunho. dan Changmin hanya menurut.

"Jaejoong hyung gwa Yoochun hyung eodiga?" tanya Changmin. Junsu menunjuk arah belakangnya.

"di dapur. Mereka sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita. Jaejoong hyung begitu bersemnagat ketika tahu bahwa kau mau kemari." jelas Junsu. Changmin langsung tersenyum senang.

"yaiy! Akhirnya aku akan makan makanan yang layak." ucap Changmin. Yunho mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"jadi selama ini kau tak pernah makan makanan yang layak, begitu maksudmu, Min?" tanya Yunho. changmin terkekeh kecil.

"ani. Bukan begitu juga maksudku. Hanya saja, aku sangat merindukan masakan buatan Jaejoong hyung." jawab Changmin. Junsu tertawa mendengar perdebatan dua namja beda usia didepannya itu.

"sudahlah hyungie~ Changmin memang selalu berlebihan jika sudah bersangkutan dengan makanan." ucap Junsu menengahi. Yunho ikut tersenyum.

"ne, ne. aku sangat tahu akan hal itu." jawab Yunho. Changmin mencibir.

"terserahlah! Aku mau ke dapur, siapa tahu ada yang dapat dimakan." dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Changmin langsung kabur ke dapur.

"kau tak berniat untuk pindah ke apartementmu sendiri?" tanya Yunho begitu Changmin menghilang. Junsu menoleh, menatap namja yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"memang kenapa, hyung?" Junsu balik bertanya. Yunho yang tadi memandang ke arah ponsel ditangannya itu kini menoleh, balik menatap Junsu.

"Kemarilah!" ucap Yunho lembut, meski ada nada memerintah disana. Junsu menurut, ia menggeser tubuhnya hingga kini bahu mereka bersentuhan. Yunho memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar leher Junsu, memeluk dongsaengnya itu.

"biarkan seperti ini, biarkan hyung memeluk namdongsaeng hyung yang sangat imut ini." ucap Yunho dengan kekehan diakhir kalimatnya. Junsu memukul pelan punggung Yunho.

"hyung menyebalkan!" ucap Junsu kesal, meski tangannya kini balik memeluk pinggang Yunho, menyandarkan tubuhnya nyaman di pelukan namja tampan itu.

"hyung tahu kau menderita." ucap yunho setelah membiarkan keadaan hening sesaat. Junsu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba meresapi makna dari kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh yunho.

"tak perlu berpikir terlalu keras, nanti otakmu kasihan." tambah Yunho. kali ini Junsu tertawa, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aku tak berpikir menggunakan otakku kali ini hyung. Aku berpikir menggunakan hatiku." balas Junsu. Yunho terdiam, membelai lembut punggung Junsu.

"hyung mungkin tak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Tapi sakit yang kau rasakan, sedikit banyak hyung tahu. Naif bila hyung bilang hyung baik-baik saja, padahal nyatanya hyung tidak baik-baik saja. Hyung sangat beruntung karena masih memiliki Changmin di sisi hyung, setidaknya kehadirannya cukup membantu. Dan hyung tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu yang 'sendirian' di sini. Hyung ingin menemanimu, membagi luka ini bersama." jelas Yunho. junsu hanya diam, mendengarkan seksama apa yang telah Yunho ucapkan. Wajahnya sudah tenggelam di bahu Yunho beberapa detik yang lalu, membuat pemilik bahu itu merasa bajunya basah. Dan diam-diam, Yunho tersenyum.

"hyung menyayangimu, Junsu-ah. Sangat menyayangimu. Hyung tak pernah memposisikan kita sebagai korban di sini. Dan lagi hyung tak pernah berfikir untuk menjadikan mereka tersangka. Tak ada yang bersalah di sini sebenarnya. Tetapi sejujurnya hyung ingin sekali menyalahkan mereka atas luka yang telah kita dapatkan. Sungguh! Hyung merasa sangat bodoh saat merutuki kelakuan mereka." Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya, menarik nafas sesaat, berusaha mengurangi sesak yang kini ikut bersarang di dadanya.

"Dan lagi hyung merasa sangat bodoh saat membiarkan seseorang yang lebih terluka lagi justru terpuruk, terpenjara di tengah suasana yang snagat tidak menyenangkan untuk menyembuhkan luka yang ada." tambah Yunho. junsu masih terisak, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"ssssttt,… menangislah. Kali ini menangislah di pelukan hyung. Hyung yakin selama ini kau memendamnya seorang diri. Dan Kali ini, biarkan hyung menemanimu." ucap Yunho. tangannya masih setia membelai lembut punggung Junsu. Dan dalam diam, Yunho menitikkan air matanya. Hanya setetes, dari mata sebelah kanannya yang menangkap sesosok bayangan di balik tembok dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum miris.

"se-mengenaskan inikah kita sekarang, Su…." gumam Yunho, yang dibalas dengan isakan Junsu yang semakin keras, meski teredam pelukan Yunho.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hahahahaha~ #ketawanista  
pada bingung ya akan cerita FF ini~ Saya aja juga bingung! -_-"

Pokoknya ini FF tentang Yoochun yang putus dari Junsu dan Jaejoong yang putus dari Yunho. dan dua orang itu membentuk couple bernama ChunJae. Yah~ ini hanya fantasi diriku yang melihat kedekatan ChunJae akhir-akhir ini. Walaupun masih berusaha ber-positif thinking. Secara, mereka-kan Cuma soulmate, bukan real couple kayak YunJae~

Terus, untuk fans Xiah, eum… aku sebenarnya nggak tahu pasti, tapi setahuku itu Xiahtic. Tapi kalau saya salah, saya minta maaf~ #deepbow

Okelah, pokoknya saya sangat berterima kasih untuk semua reviews yang masuk. Dan semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle** : Even if it's not Necessary

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : YooSu, ChunJae, YunJae, Hint!ChangHo

**Length** : Three

**Genre** : Romance, hurt/comfort

**Summary** : |- Junsu-|-Yoochun-|-Jaejoong-|-Yunho-|-Changmin-| No summary, Just read!

.

.

.

"Jae Hyung~" teriakan melengking dari Changmin membuat Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang tengah sibuk dengan aktifitasnya menoleh, cukup terganggu dengan suara barusan.

"ah, Min-ah, bogoshipeo~" ucap Jaejoong dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Changmin. Dengan senang hati Changmin membalas pelukan itu.

"aku juga merindukanmu hyungie~" ucap Changmin. Jaejoong tersenyum, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kemana kau selama ini? Kenapa tak pernah mampir ke sini lagi? kami sangat merindukan kalian." dan jaejoong mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan penakanan di kata 'kalian'. Changmin mengulum senyumnya.

"kami sangat sibuk hyung. Hyung tahu bagaimana sibuknya TVXQ." jawab Changmin, ada sedikit nada getir saat menyebut TVXQ disana, dan Jaejoong tak menyadarinya. Namja cantik itu justru tertawa, memperlihatkan bahwa ucapan Changmin barusan lucu. Dan saat itu Changmin sadar, atau setidaknya sedikit sadar, bahwa hyung cantiknya ini sudah kehilangan kepekaan hatinya. Kepekaan yang dulu sangat ia harapkan, sangat ia sukai, kepekaan yang dulu membuatnya merasa diperhatikan itu kini hilang, atau paling tidak berkurang.

"hahaha, untuk alasan satu itu aku tahu, Min~ hyung kira kau tidak akan mau ke sini lagi." ucap Jaejoong sembari melepas pelukannya. Dapat Changmin lihat hyungnya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Changmin terkekeh.

"aku tidak akan melupakan kalian hyung. Tenang saja! Aku masih mau memakan masakan lezat hyung." jawab Changmin. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"kalian melupakanku." dan saat Changmin dan Jaejoong hampir berpelukan lagi, suara husky itu mengganggu.

"hyung mengganggu." ucap Changmin sarkatis. Yoochun menyipitkan matanya, memandang curiga ke arah Changmin.

"sejak kapan kau hadi Jae's hug Holic?" tanya Yoochun, kentara sekali nada tak suka di sana. Changmin tertawa, melepas kedua tangannya yang tadi di kedua bahu Jaejoong. Dengan perlahan ia menghampiri Yoochun.

"aku masih sayang nyawa hyung." gumam Changmin dengan raut yang ia buat sedramatisir mungkin. Yoochun terkekeh.

"dan aku tak akan memberikan Jaejoong-ku pada siapapun." balas Yoochun. Changmin tersentak. Kata pemilikan 'ku' yang baru saja Yoochun gunakan sebagai akhiran nama Jaejoong mengusik sudut hatinya. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela saat Yoochun mengatakannya.

"aku akan kedepan, aku akan menemui Yunho dulu. kau teruskan saja memasaknya saja, Chunnie." dan kalimat dari Jaejoong itu menydarkan Changmin dari lamunan sesaatnya. Ia tersenyum, menatap Jaejoong saat mengecup pipi Yoochun dan berlalu dari dapur.

"kau baik-baik saja, Min?" tanya Yoochun. Changmin tertawa kecil.

"aku merindukanmu~" Changmin justru memeluk Yoochun, mengabaikan pertanyaan namja itu barusan.

"hahaha, aku juga merindukanmu." balas Yoochun sembari memeluk balik Changmin. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah, sungguh, ia merasa sangat bersalah saat ini. Ia sadar, bahwa ia tidak bisa menjadi pihak netral dalam masalah ini. Karena seiring berjalannya waktu, tanpa sadar ia sudah memihak pada Yunho, yang secara tidak langsung berada di pihak Junsu.

"mianhae." gumam Changmin lirih, sangat lirih, sampai-sampai hanya ia yang dapat mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju ruang tamu, bibirnya tak berhenti untuk menyunggingkan senyum. Di dalam benaknya sudah berputar wajah namja mantan bandmate-nya itu. Tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa ia merindukannya. Sangat.

"yun-" dan ucapannya terhenti saat melihat Yunho dan Junsu sedang berpelukan. Dapat ia lihat juga bahu Junsu bergetar di pelukan Yunho. ia tak dapat melihat wajah dongsaengnya itu karena membelakanginya, sedangkan yang dapat ia lihat kini adalah wajah Yunho yang kini menunduk, sedikit menyusupkan wajahnya di bahu Junsu.

_"hyung menyayangimu, Junsu-ah. Sangat menyayangimu. Hyung tak pernah memposisikan kita sebagai korban di sini. Dan lagi hyung tak pernah berfikir untuk menjadikan mereka tersangka. Tak ada yang bersalah di sini sebenarnya. Tetapi sejujurnya hyung ingin sekali menyalahkan mereka atas luka yang telah kta dapatkan. Sungguh! Hyung merasa sangat bodoh saat merutuki kelakuan mereka."_

Nafas Jaejoong tercekat saat mendengar rentetan kalimat dari bibir Yunho dan tanpa sadar tubuhnya kini bergeser, tersembunyi di balik tembok yang ada disampingnya. Punggungnya bersandar di dinding, menumpu tubuhnya yang seketika lemas saat mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan.

_"Dan lagi hyung merasa sangat bodoh saat membiarkan seseorang yang lebih terluka lagi justru terpuruk, terpenjara di tengah suasana yang sangat tidak menyenangkan untuk menyembuhkan luka yang ada."_

Dan Jaejoong berani bersumpah, bahwa ia sangat menyesal telah berdiri di sini, mendengarkan apa yang seharusnya tidak berhak untuk ia dengarkan. Tapi ego membuatnya tetap bertahan di sini.

Dan semua kalimat selanjutnya yang diucapkan Yunho seakan hanya sebuah symphoni yang mengalun di telinganya. Nyawanya seakan hilang saat mendengar semua kalimat itu. Sesungguhnya ia merasa sangat bersalah saat mendengar semua ucapan Yunho, hati kecilnya menjerit mendengarnya. Tetapi sekali lagi egonya membantah semua itu. Egonya membenarkan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Toh, apa yang ia lakukan -meski mementingkan ego- hatinya kini senang dengan pilihan yang diambilnya -bersama Yoochun-.

_Tess…._

Tapi airmata itu jatuh juga. Menimbulkan dua aliran sungai di wajah Jaejoong. Cept-cepat namja cantik itu menutup mulutnya, mengantisipasi isakan yang akan keluar.

Dan saat ia berbalik, mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi saat tak dapat ia dengar lagi suara Yunho, ia justru membelalakkan matanya kaget saat menyadari kini Yunho justru menatapnya. Mata musang itu menatapnya sendu, menyiratkan berjuta perasaan yang tak tersampaikan.

"Y-Yunho-ya…" bibir itu bergumam lirih, mencoba berteriak, tetapi justru sebuah bisikan kecil yang keluar.

Yunho menutup matanya, menunduk dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Junsu. Mencoba melupakan fakta bahwa kini Jaejoong melihat dan mendengar semua yang telah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"ssssttt, uljima. Geumanhae. Kau sudah terlalu lama menangis." ucap Yunho lembut. Tangannya membelai punggung Junsu, berusaha menenangkan namja imut di pelukannya itu.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Bukan, bukan ini yang ia harrapkan dari semua yang telah ia lakukan. Ia tak ingin menjadi pihak antagonis dalam masalah ini. Ia tak salah! Ia hanya ingin menuruti kata hatinya. Dan ia tak ingin menyakiti hati siapapun atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia tak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Dan Jaejoong langsung berbalik, berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Ia tak kuat harus melihat dua orang yang ia sayangi menderita karena perbuatannya.

"kajja, kita ke kamarmu. Kau terlihat berantakan." ucap Yunho saat berhasil melepas pelukan Junsu di tubuhnya. Wajah dongsaeng imutnya itu kini memerah, dengan sisa airmata di seluruh wajahnya. Yunho melirik tempat dimana tadi Jaejoong berdiri dan tak menemukan sosok itu lagi di sana. Ia tersenyum miris.

"kajja, Su." dan Yunho membantu Junsu untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Suasana sarapan kali ini berjalan hening. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Changmin, Junsu, dan yoochun memandang bingung pada Jaejoong yang sedari menunduk dan Yunho yang memakan sarapannya tanpa banyak bicara, terlihat tenang ditempatnya. Mereka sadar, aura tidak menyenangkan ini datang dari dua namja paling tua diantara mereka. Bertahun-tahun bersama dapat membuat mereka peka terhadap masalah kedua hyung mereka.

Tapi itu dulu! saat mereka masih menjalin suatu hubungan khusus, dan tak mengherankan jika dulu mereka sering bertengkar dan suasana dingin menyelimuti keduanya. Tapi kini? Mereka tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi, dan lagi mereka bertemu baru kali ini setelah beberapa bulan tidak berkomunikasi.

"Yunho hyung." panggilan dari Changmin membuat Yunho menoleh, memandang magnaenya tersebut. Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"waeyo?" tanyanya. Changmin meringis. Aura hyungnya itu sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"gwenchanayo?" tanya Changmin sembari menangkup wajah Yunho dengan kedua tangannya. Yunho membelalakkan matanya, memandang kaget pada Changmin.

"mwohaneungoya?" desis Yunho. ia mencoba melepaskan tangkupan tangan Changmin di kedua pipinya. Changmin terkikik kecil.

"saranghae, hyung~" ucap Changmin. Dan semua yang ada disana menatap terkejut ke arah Changmin. Kecuali yunho. mereka semua berpikiran yang tidak-tidak terhadap pasangan HoMin didepannnya itu.

"huft~ kau mau aku menjawab apa?" tanya Yunho, memandang malas ke arah Changmin. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh magnae-nya tersebut. Changmin ingin menghilangkan aura tidak menyenangkan yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"kau melupakan kata yang biasa kau ucapkan." jawab Changmin smebari menegrucutkan bibirnya kesal. Yunho menghela nafasnya. Tangannya ia letakkan diatas tangan Changmin yang masih setia menangkup pipinya.

"nado saranghae, Min~" ucap Yunho. dan tangan namja itu menjauhkan tangan Changgmin dari wajahnya. Changmin langsung menampilkan senyum lima jarinya.

"jugesseo!" bisik yunho. changmin hanya meringis.

"Jae hyung tidak memakan sarapannya?" tanya Junsu saat menyadari piring Jaejoong masih utuh. Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Junsu dengan senyuman.

"Hyung akan memakannya." jawab Jaejoong. Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya, memandang Jaejoong tak suka.

"sedari tadi hyung hanya menunduk dan tidak berbicara sama sekali. Hyung sakit?" tanya Junsu lagi. kini pandangan mata menatap tajam ke arah jaejoong, meminta jawaban dari namja cantik itu.

"ani~ hyung hanya sedang banyak pikiran." jawab Jaejoong, ia masih mempertahankan senyum dibibirnya. Junsu ikut tersenyum.

"hyung makan sarapan dulu. nanti hyung bis-"

"lupakan masalahmu." satu kalimat singkat dari yunho itu membuat semuanya sontak memandang ke arahnya. Yunho mengerjapkan matanya bingung, tak mengerti kenapa semuanya langsung memandang ke arahnya.

"waeyo? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" tanya yunho, wajahnya benar-benar merasa tak bersalah. Dan semuanya tanpa terkomando langsung menggeleng.

"ani. Hanya aneh saja, sedari tadi aura hyung tidak menyenangkan karena hyung hanya diam saja. Lalu tiba-tiba hyung menyela ucapan Junsu. Itu sedikit eum.. Menggejutkan." jelas Yoochun. Yunho tertawa, menatap satu persatu wajah namja yang ada disana.

"mian, mian. aku tidak bermaksud mengeluarkan aura seperti itu. Aku tadi sedikit bad mood." jelas Yunho di tengah tawanya. Yang lain langsung menghela nafasnya saat merasakan aura menyerankan dari tubuh yunho sudah menguap. Tapi tidak dengan jaejoong. Namja cantik itu justru memandang Yunho dengan cukup intens.

"cepat selesaikan sarapannya. Aku jam 9 sudah harus pergi. Sedangkan ini sudah jam setengah 8, aku juga sama sekali belum bermain dengan Changmin. Ayo! Waktu kita tidak banyak!" ucap Junsu dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Semuanya tertawa.

"ne~ ayo kita habiskan!" ucap changmin. Yunho tersenyum memandang wajah junsu. Ia sangat salut terhadap dongsaeng imutnya itu. Lebih baiiiiiiiikkkkkkkk ia tinggal dengan Junsu daripada dengan magnae sialan disampingnya itu dan Yunho langsung melirik tak suka ke arah Changmin.

"waeyo?" tanya Changmin saat menyadari lirikan Yunho. yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"eobseo. Hanya berpikir bahwa kesialanku tinggal berdua denganmu." jawab yunho santai. Changmin terkekeh.

"kesialanmu berarti keberuntungan buatku, hyung~" ucap Changmin. Yunho menyeringai mendengarnya.

"sebanyak itukah kau mencintaiku, Changmin-ssi~?!" goda Yunho. dan kalimat Yunho barusan membuat semua yang disana kembali menatap Yunho. lagi-lagi Yunho memandang yang lain dengan tatapan polosnya.

"apa lagi~?" tanya yunho frustasi. Setahunya, ia tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

"hyung berpacaran dengan Changmin?" dan pertanyaan polos dari Junsu itu langsung dihadiahi sebuah pukulan kecil dari Yoochun dikepalanya.

"appo, Chunnie~" ucap Junsu manja sembari mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja terkena pukulan Yoochun. Yoochun melotot ke arah Junsu. Hey~ sejak kapan 'mantan' kekasihnya itu kembali bermanja kepadanya? Seingatnya, sejak mereka putus, Junsu tak lagi bersikap seperti itu kepadanya.

"waeyo?' tanya Junsu lagi. Yoochun buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, tidak menyadari sebuah seringai yang muncul di sudut bibir Yunho.

"ani. Lupakan!" jawab Yoochun cepat. Kali ini Junsu kembali menatap Yunho.

"hyung beluum menjawab pertanyaanku~" ucap Junsu sembari menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Yunho tertawa, menatap namja imut dihadapannya.

"a-"

"menurut kalian?" Yunho belum sempat mengucapkan satu kata dan sudah disela oleh pertanyaan ambigu dari Changmin. Yunho menoleh, melotot ke arah Changmin.

"ya! Apa yang kau lak-"

"hyung beneran pacaran dengan Changmin?" dan kali ini Yoochun yang memotong ucapan Yunho. yunho mendesah frustasi. Kenapa ucapannya selalu dipotong oleh orang lain?

"tanya saja pada Changmin." jawab Yunho akhirnya. Changmin tersenyum, menampilkan deretan rapi gigi miliknya.

"ani~~~ aku tidak berpacaran dengan Yunho hyung~ Kita berhubungan LEBIH dari itu." dan Changmin mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan penekanan pada kata 'lebih' di sana. Yunho hanya menggeleng melihat kelakukan bandmate-nya itu.

" jangan dengarkan ucapan Changmin. Aku dan Changmin tidak berpacaran." ucap yunho akhirnya. Changmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan yunho. dan tanpa ada yang sadar, Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya.

"jeongmalyo? Tapi sedari tadi kalian selalu mengucapkan kata 'saranghae' satu sama lain~" ucap Junsu, masih belum percaya bahwa dua orang dihadapannya itu tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Yunho menghela nafasnya lagi.

"apakah salah jika aku mencintai adikku sendiri?" tanya Yunho. yoochun dan Junsu langsung menggeleng bersamaan.

"tapi interaksi kalian tidak menunjukkan bahwa kalian tidak memiliki hubungan khusus apapun." kali ini Yoochun yang berargumen. Changmin terkikik melihat wajah frustasi milik Yunho.

"ya~ terserahlah. Setidaknya aku dan Changmin tidak pernah berciuman. Bahkan pipi saja jarang. Aku bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa kali ia mencium pipiku setahun ini." ucap Yunho acuh, ia sedikit melirik Jaejoong yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Bertahun-tahun bersama namja cantik itu membuat ia bisa membaca gesture tubuhnya.

"ehm, ayo kita lanjutkan sarapan ini." ucapan yunho yang sarat akan perintah itu langsung dituruti oleh semua member. Termasuk Jaejoong yang kini mulai menyentuh sarapannya. Dan Yunho masih sempat menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Saat ini jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Junsu masih asik dengan joy stick dan Changmin disampingnya. Game tidak berhenti berputar dilayar kotak depan mereka. Bahkan kini Yoochun ikut mendudukkan dirinya disofa belakang Changmin dan Junsu tersebut, menyaksikan pertandingan game yang dimainkan oleh dua orang didepannya. Tangannya sibuk mengambil camilan milik Changmin didepannya. Yang bahkan Changmin sendiri lupa bahwa camilan wajibnya kini tengah terancam habis karena ulah Yoochun. Suasana itu membuat aprtement JYJ terlihat lebih berisik dan berwarna dari biasanya. Suara Junsu, Changmin, dan Yoochun mendominasi keadaan apartement. Dan ketiga orang itu tak menyadari hilangnya duo hyung tertua mereka.

Jaejoong tengah berdiri di dapur, di depan wastafel, membelakangi pintu masuk dapur. Baru saja ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mencuci piring. Dan ia tidak menyadari, kehadiran namja lain di ruangan itu jika saja Yunho tidak memeluk pinggangnya tiba-tiba.

"uh~" Jaejoong sedikit berjengit kaget saat merasakan pelukan itu. Yunho terkekeh kecil.

"kau masih sama seperti dulu." dan kalimat yunho itu seperti menghantamkan Jaejoong ke dunia nyata, terasa menyakitkan saat pemilihan kata 'dulu' yang dipakai Yunho menyiratkan bahwa kejadian itu sudah sangat lama terjadi.

"uhm." Jaejoong hanya bergumam pelan. Ia tak menolak ataupun menerima kelakukan Yunho. Ketika mereka masih menjalin hubungan, Jaejoong pasti akan langsung meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Yunho yang melingkar di pingganganya, tubuhnyapun akan secara refleks bersandar pada dada Yunho. tapi kali ini tidak. Meski beberapa detik lalu tubuhnya sempat melakukan refleksnya -bersandar pada Yunho-, tapi kini Jaejoong sudah menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Tangannya pun kini justru mencengkeram erat pinggir wastafel, menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Yunho tahu, sangat tahu bahwa Jaejoong saat ini sedang gugup. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang, dan Yunho selalu tahu arti gerakan tubuh Jaejoong. Sekecil apapun itu.

"jae." panggil Yunho pelan, namja itu melepas pelukannya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Jaejoong dan memutar tubuh namja cantik itu.

"jae…" panggil Yunho lagi. kali ini Jaejoong masih diam. Bahkan kini ia menunduk, kedua tangannya meremas ujung bajunya. Dan hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Yunho, membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum.

"tak perlu gugup ataupun merasa tak nyaman. Aku tidak akan memakanmu." ucap Yunho ditengah senyumnya. Leader TVXQ itu meraih kedua tangan Jaejoong melepaskan cengkeramannya dan menyusupkan jemarinya diantara jemari Jaejoong. Kali ini Jaejoong tersentak dengan perlakuan Yunho, ia mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Yunho dengan kerutan di dahinya, dan saat ini ia meminta penjelasan.

"jangan bicara apapun." ucap yunho sembari menatap tepat ke manik Jaejoong. Jaejoong menurut, ia tetap diam, menatap balik mata musang Yunho.

"kau tahu apa yang ingin aku bicarakan." ucap Yunho pelan, tangan kanannya terangkat dan merapikan poni Jaejoong yang menutupi sebagian dahinya. Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti maksud ucapan Yunho. yunho justru terkikik kecil melihat raut muka Jaejoong.

"aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu atas apa yang telah terjadi. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu." ucap Yunho. jaejoong masih diam, tapi kini ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tahu maksud Yunho sekarang.

"aku tahu kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Junsu tadi. Aku tak menyalahkanmu karena telah mendengar semuanya. Sungguh, aku tak menyalahkanmu." tambah yunho. jaejoong masih diam.

"huh~" yunho menghela nafasnya.

"jae~" panggil yunho pelan. Tangan kanannya meraih dagu Jaejoong, membuat wajah itu kini terangkat, memperlihatkan mata Jaejoong yang sudha memerah. Yunho tahu, namja di hadapannya itu kini tengah menahan tangis. Tangan kiri Yunho kini berpindah ke bahu Jaejoong, sedikit meremasnya.

"kau tahu, Jae. Aku tak akan bisa membencimu ataupun Yoochun. Dan aku juga yakin bahwa Junsu tidak membenci kalian. Sekeras apapun, seingin apapun kita membenci kalian, pada kenyataannya kita memang tidak akan pernah bisa membenci kalian." ucap Yunho. kali ini Jaejoong tidak menahan tangisnya lagi. air mata itu kini mengalir turun, tanpa isakan, tanpa suara, membuat Yunho menyunggingkan senyum getirnya.

"aku mohon, jae. Aku mohon dnegan sangat kepadamu, lupakan apa yang tadi telah kau dengar. Bersikaplah seperti sebelumnya, sebelum kau mendnegra pembicaraanku dengan Junsu. Aku mohon." ucap Yunho. air mata Jaejoong semakin deras mengalir.

"Y-Yun~ bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan kalimat yang hiks…. " dan Jaejoong tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya saat isakan itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Yunho menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Jaejoong, membingkai wajah cantik 'mantan'nya. Dan kini mereka saling menatap, menyelami manik masing-masing.  
"kalau begitu aku mohon kepadamu, kali ini aku mohon kepadamu dengan sangat. Bersikaplah seperti biasa kepada Junsu. Jangan sampai dia tahu bahwa kau mendnegar percakapanku saat itu. Aku tak ingin ia kembali tersakiti. Jebal~" ucap yunho lembut. Jaejoong mengangguk, bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat-kuat menahan isakan yang ingin keluar. Yunho tersenyum melihat ekspresi Jaejoong. Ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir namja itu, mengusap bagian paling merah di wajah Jaejoong, membuat gigitan Jaejoong pada bibir bawahnya terlepas.

"kau bisa menyakiti dirimu sendiri." ucap Yunho. jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho tanpa berkedip. dan dengan cepat Yunho merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong, menyembunyikan wajah sembab Jaejoong di dadanya. Namja tampan itu tak sanggup jika harus menatap lama-lama wajah Jaejoong, ia tak ingiin dinding pertahanannya runtuh karena terlalu lama memandangi wajah Jaejoong.

"aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu." bisik Yunho lirih. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar, isakannya teredam pelukan Yunho. tangannya kini ikut melingkar di pinggang Yunho, mencari sandaran karena tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemas.

"aku juga merindukanmu." dan bisikan Jaejoong itu membuat Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"aku menyayangimu, Jae." gumam yunho. dan jaejoong masih dapat mendnegarnya dengan jelas, serta dapat ia rasakan sebuah kecupan di kepalanya. Dan setelah itu Yunho melepas pelukannya. Kedua ibu jarinya membelai pipi Jaejoong, menghapus bekas airmata disana.

"uljima. Jangan menangis lagi. wajah cantikmu menjadi hilang." ucap yunho. jaejoong mendelik tak senang.

"aku tidak cantik." desis Jaejoong tak terima. Yunho hanya tersenyum, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya.

"gomawo, karena pernah membiarkanku mengisi hatimu. Jeongmal gomawo."

.

.

.

"aku akan pergi dulu. sudah jam setengah 9 lewat!" ucap Junsu sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berdiri dan segera melesat ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan Changmin dan game yang baru saja mereka mainkan. Di layar menunjukkan hasil battle game mereka yang dimenangkan oleh Changmin.

"Junsu hyung mau kemana, hyung?' tanya Changmin pada Yoochun yang masih setia duduk di sofa. Yoochun menoleh dari layar TV, menatap Changmin yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"ia akan rekaman untuk album solo terbarunya. Kau hari ini free?" tanya Yoochun. Changmin mengangguk. Ia bangkit dari lantai dan mendudukkan diriya disamping Yoochun. Dan matanya langsung membelalak lebar saat melihat dua bungkus snacknya sudah habis tak bersisa.

"Yoochun HYUNG! Kau menghabiskan snackku!" teriak Changmin nyaring. Yoochun reflek menutup telinganya.

"jangan berteriak juga, Min! aku tidak tuli! Memang kenapa? Aku hanya memakan dua dari sekian banyak snackmu!" jawab Yoochun tak terima. Changmin memasang wajah melasnya.

"tapikan hyung bisa membuatku kepalaran karena persedian makananku habis~" ucap Changmin. Yoochun menggelengkan kepalany tak habis pikir.

"Demi Tuhan, Min~ Snackmu masih utuh se-tas milikmu! Dan aku hanya mengambil dua! Dua!" jawab Yoochun kesal.

"tapi aku sedang dal-"

"berhentilah, Min!" Ucapan Yunho memotong kalimat Changmin, membuat magnae itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"diam atau kuambil semua snackmu?!" ancam yunho saat melihat tanda-tanda Changmin akan protes. Changmin langsung diam, menundukkan wajahnya kesal. Bibirnya tak berhenti menggurutu kecil, bahkan sesekali ia merutuki sikap Yunho barusan.

"ayo berangkat, hyung!" ucap Junsu begitu keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah tas cukup besar. Changmin, Yoochun, dan Yunho langsung menoleh ke arahnya saat mendengar suara melengking itu. Yunho mengangguk dan berjalan ke pintu lebih dulu, dengan Junsu yang menyusul di belakangnya.

"aku berangkat dulu Chunnie~, Minnie~ dan Jae hyung~" ucap Junsu sembari melangkah riang mengikuti Yunho.

"hati-hati, ya~" ucap Changmin. Yoochun memandnag dua orang yang sedang menuju pintu itu bingung.

"mereka berangkat bersama?" tanya Yoochun pada Changmin. Changmin mengangguk.

"ne~ ternyata tempat yang akan mereka datangi dekat." jawab Changmin. Dan dua orang itu kembali fokus dengan layar perdegi di depan mereka saat Yunho dan Junsu sudah tidak terlihat karena tertutup dinding.

"Tunggu!" teriakan Jaejoong cukup menghentikan langkah Yunho dan Junsu yang sudah hampir melangkah keluar. Namja cantik itu langsung menyerahkan dua kotak bekal pada mereka.

"ambil ini! Ini makan siang. Jangan lupa untuk memakannya, aku tahu kebiasaan kalian saat sudah fokus dengan pekerjaan kalian." ucap Jaejoong. Junsu tersneyum dan menerima bekal itu, begitupun dengan Yunho.

"gomawo, Jae~" ucap Yunho. jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

"gomawo, hyung~" kali ini Junsu yang mengucapkan terima kasih. Dan Jaejoong masih menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"cheonma! Cepatlah berangkat, sudah hampir jam 9." ucap Jaejoong. Yunho dan Junsu langsung membuka pintu dan keluar dari dorm, meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri yang menatap kepergian dua orang itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"ada apa?" sebuah tepukan dan pertanyaan menginterupsi kegiatan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yoochun berdiri disampingnya. Tanpa menjawan apapun, Jaejoong langsung memeluk tubuh Yoochun, melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang kekasihnya itu.

"aku mencintaimu." ucap Jaejoong lirih. Yoochun terdiam sesaat, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi pada Jaejoong sehingga membuat kekasihnya itu bersikap seperti ini.

"nado saranghae." tapi dengan bijak Yoochun tidak bertanya dan hanya menjawab pernyataan cinta Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Changmin yang melihat kedua hyungnya itu tersenyum kecil, sedikit menduga akan apa yang telah terjadi pada 4 hyungnya itu.

"orang dewasa susah dimengerti." gumam Changmin sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, ia memutuskan kembali ke dalam dan meninggalkan pasangan itu yang masih setia berpelukan di depan pintu apartement. Dan Changmin melupakan satu hal,

Ia sudah cukup 'tua' untuk ikut dipanggil dewasa -_-"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Yeay~ ampe' chap 3~ chapter depan end kok! Dah capek nulis banyak-banyak!

Dan saengil chukkaeyo Junsu oppa~ yah telat dikit lah! WYATB dech~~

Untuk koreksi atas nama FansClub, aku berterimakasih banget! Pengetahuan yang sangat berarti bagi fans kudet kayak diriku ini.

Dah dech, nggak usah panjang-panjang~ review, ne~


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle** : Even if it's not Necessary

**Author** : Kim Joungwook

**Pairing** : YooSu, ChunJae, YunJae, Hint!ChangHo

**Length** : 4-end

**Genre** : Romance, hurt/comfort

**Summary** : |- Junsu-|-Yoochun-|-Jaejoong-|-Yunho-|-Changmin-| No summary, Just read!

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan sejak HoMin mengunjungi JYJ diapartement mereka. Dan sampai sekarang Junsu masih betah untuk tinggal di apartement itu. Musim juga ikut berganti, kali ini musim dingin sudah menyapa Seoul, membuat udara dingin yang dapat membekukan siapa saja, tak terkecuali.

Dan kini, terlihat seorang namja tengah berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantong mantel selutut yang ia pakai. Wajahnya tertutup setengah oleh syal coklat muda yang ia lilitkan pada leher.

"hah~" helaan nafas keluar dari mulut namja itu, menciptakan uap putih yang melayang di udara. Ia terkikik kecil saat melihat kelakuannya.

Junsu -namja tadi- mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh jalanan, melihat sisa salju dari hujan salju semalam. Ia mengeratkan mantelnya saat sekelebat bayangan masa lalu terlintas dipikirannya. Langkahnya ia percepat, mencoba mengusir bayangan yang semakin terngiang dipikirannya, membuat sebuah paranoid tersendiri bagi Junsu, tanpa sadar, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencengkeram benda itu erat-erat.

.

_"huah~!" Junsu berteriak senang saat kakinya menginjak puncak dari gedung manajemen tempatnya bernaung. Malam ini udara sudah lebih hangat daripada kemarin, mengingat sudah berada diujung musim dingin. Ia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus pelan ke arahnya. Pemandangan kota malam hari dari gedung tinggi ini cukup membuat mood-nya semakin memejamkan matanya, berharap waktu berhenti sesaat dan membuatnya relaks dan dapat bersantai sejenak dari tuntutan profesi yang kini ia sandang._

_"sudah lama, Su?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. Junsu membuka matanya dan langsung berlari kecil ke arah namja itu._

_"Chunnie~" ia berteriak kecil dan langsung memeluk lengan Kiri Yoochun, ia bergelayut manja pada kekasihnya itu._

_"kau tidak kedinginan? Sudah lama kan menungguku?" tanya Yoochun lagi. Junsu menggeleng._

_"ani~ aku juga baru saja sampai di sini. Pemandangannya indah." ucap Junsu. Ia menarik Yoochun dan membentangkan tangannya lagi, memperlihatkan Yoochun pada pemandangan dibawah sana, melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu malam di kota Seoul. Yoochun tersenyum kecil, tangannya terulur dan mengacak lembut rambut Junsu._

_"ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu, Su" ucap Yoochun, ia melangkah mendekat dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Junsu. Junsu terdiam, menurunkan tangannya yang tadi terbentang dan balik menatap Yoochun. _

Deg….

_Ada perasaan gundah dan takut menyusup ke dalam hatinya saat menatap manik Yoochun. Manik mata yang sangat ia sukai, yang kini tengah menatap intens ke menelan ludahnya gugup, tanpa sadar ke dua tangannya meremas ujung mantel yang ia pakai._

_"Junsu-ah…" dan nada serius yang digunakan Yoochun menambah firasat tidak enak yang dirasakannya sekarang._

_"n-ne?" Junsu menjawab dengan gugup. Yoochun tersenyum kecil menyadari kegugupan Junsu._

_"mian, tapi aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini." ucap Yoochun singkat. Junsu sontak membelalakkan kedua matanya, menatap Yoochun tak percaya._

_"B-Busun su-suriya?" tanya Junsu ragu, ia berharap apa yang ia dengar barusan salah. _

_"mianhae, Su. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku menyayangimu, tapi kini rasa sayang itu berubah. Tidak lagi menjadi cinta, tapi lebih kepada rasa sayang kakak kepada adiknya. Mianhae, Su." jelas Yoochun lagi. Junsu menatap Yoochun tak percaya, tangannya menyingkarkan tangan Yoochun dari bahunya, ia mundur teratur. Matanya memerah, terasa perih dan ingin mengeluarkan air mata saat itu juga._

_"gojitmal! Gojitmal! kau pasti membohongiku. Iya kan? KATAKAN KAU MEMBOHONGIKU!" teriak Junsu dengn mata yang memerah menahan tangis. Bahkan ia tak sadar bahwa ia sudah berada diantara dinding pembatas dan Yoochun di depannya._

_"mianhae, Su. Mianhae." ulang Yoochun, ia memandang sayu ke arah Junsu, meminta pengertian dari namja imut di depannya. Junsu menggeleng cepat. _

_"jangan mendekat!" ucap Junsu saat Yoochun melangkah mendekatinya. Yoochun langsung berhenti, menatap tak tega ke arah Junsu._

_"wae? WAEYO!" teriak Junsu lagi. Yoochun meringis kecil mendengar nada yang dipakai Junsu._

_"mian. tapi aku sudah mencintai orang lain. Aku mencintai Jaejoong hyung." jawab Yoochun. Junsu langsung terdiam. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan satu tetes air mata yang keluar dari ujung matanya. Ia menyeka air mata itu, mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan tersenyum miris menatap Yoochun._

_"jika memang itu yang terjadi, aku tak bisa memaksakan hatimu lagi kan?" ucap Junsu pelan. Yoochun memandang Junsu dalam diam, ada perasaan bersalah menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Dan mereka membiarkan keadaan hening. Tak ada yang berbicara setelah itu, membiarkan angin sisa musim dingin berhembus diantara mereka, semakin membekukan suasana yang ada. Yoochun menetap dalam ke mata Junsu, menyelami manik yang dulu sangat ia gemari. Yang kini tak lagi menghadirkan getar nyaman di dadanya. Dan kini ia semakin yakin, ia telah kehilangan makna cinta itu di diri Junsu._

_"su-"_

_"terserah dirimu. aku tak akan menghalangimu." Junsu memotong ucapan Yoochun membuat namja itu melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Junsu._

_"jeongmal, Su?" ucap Yoochun menatap Junsu tak percaya. Siapapun yang berada di posisi Junsu pasti menginginkan penjelasan yang lengkap dan memohon untuk tetap bersama jika tiba-tiba minta diputuskan oleh kekasihnya. Junsu tersenyum kecut._

_"apalagi yang bisa kulakukan? Menahanmu? Melarangmu?" ucap Junsu menatap Yoochun sendu. Ada perasaan tak rela saat melihat Yoochun akan meninggalkannya. Yoochun terdiam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa._

_"aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk terus mempertahankan hubungan tanpa cinta dari kedua belah pihak. Mian, tapi aku tidak egois." dan kalimat dari Junsu seakan menyengat ujung hatinya. Kata 'egois' yang terlontar dari mulut Junsu seakan menyadarkan Yoochun bahwa disini ia yang bersalah. Ia yang telah mengkhianati cinta keduanya._

_"mianhae~" gumam Yoochun sembari menundukkan wajahnya. Junsu lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum kecut. Permintaan maaf itu tidak akan berguna lagi baginya. Penyesalan itu akan sia-sia._

_"tak perlu menyesal. Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia." dan Junsu tahu, kalimat yang ia lontarkan itu adalah kalimat paling bodoh yang ucapkan. Membayangkan Yoochun dan Jaejoong bermesraan saja sudah membuatnya hatinya sakit. Apalagi membuat mereka bahagia berdua saja. What the?!_

_"su." dan tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya, Yoochun memeluk tubuh Junsu, merasakan kehangatan tubuh itu untuk yang -mungkin- terakhir kalinya. Junsu hanya diam, membiarkan Yoochun memeluk tubuhnya, dan ia tak berniat untuk membalas ataupun melepaskannya._

_"berbahagialah."_

_._

Bruk….

Junsu menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja. Ingatan itu melumpuhkan sebagian tubuhnya, membuatnya berdiri kaku di tempat itu. Ia memandang kosong ke arah depan, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dalam sekali hembus, menciptakan uap putih yang memenuhi pandangan matanya.  
Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Junsu mengambil ponselnya dan berjalan tergesa. Ia ingin segera sampai apartement dan mengurung diri di kamar, menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ingatan yang ia hindari, ingatan menyakitkan yang ingin sekali ia hapus baru saja berputar dipikirannya.

"appo~"

.

.

.

"ya! Jangan berani-berani kau sentuh kue itu, Min~" desis Jaejoong saat melihat tangan Changmin hendak menyentuh kue vanilla itu. Changmin menyengir, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"ani~ aku tidak menyentuhnya" jawab Changmin. Jaejoong hanya mendelik tak senang lalu segera berlalu dari dapur, berjalan menuju ruang tamu dimana ada Yoochun dan Yunho di sana.

"eh, " dan Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat mendapati seorang yeoja asing di ruang tamu apartementnya.

"nugu?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yoochun. Yoochun sedikit berjengit saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong sudah berada di sampingnya. Jaejoong meringis bersalah.

"kau mengagetkanku, chagi~" ucap Yoochun. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"mian." ucapnya singkat. Yoochun balas tersenyum.

"dia Go ahra. Seingatku kita pernah bekerja bersama dia saat masih di SM." ucap Yoochun. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya.

"dia Go Ahra? Yeoja itu? Wah~ dia banyak berubah~" ucap Jaejoong. Tapi ia langsung mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"ada apa dia kemari?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Yoochun mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"molla. Dia datang bersama Yunho hyung tadi. Dan Yunho hyung bilang di tahu semua tentang kita, maksudku tentang JYJ dan TVXQ, dan juga bilang bahwa ia bisa jaga rahasia." jelas Yoochun. Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong mendelik tak suka ke arah Ahra.

"huh~" Jaejoong membuang nafasnya kasar dan berbalik, kembali masuk ke dapur. Yoochun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh.

"dia kenapa, Chun?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong berbalik lagi ke dapur. Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"molla." jawabnya singkat. Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya dan melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

"ah, ayo segera, Junsu sudah akan datang!" ucap Yunho. Yoochun mengangguk dan memanggil Jaejoong serta Changmin.

"Chagiya~! Min-ah~! Cepat kemari!" teriak Yoochun dari pintu dapur. Tanpa sadar tubuh Yunho menegang, sudah lebih dari satu tahun hubungan-nya dan Jaejoong berakhir, tapi rasa sakit saat orang lain memanggil namja cantik itu dengan panggilan sayang masih menyisakan luka dihatinya.

"gwenchana, Yunho-ah?" tanya Ahra saat menyadari perubahan raut wajah Yunho. Yunho menoleh, tersenyum ke arah yeoja itu.

"na gwenchana. Gokjong hajima." jawab Yunho. ahra menyipitkan matanya.

"bagaimana aku tidak khawatir jika tiba-tiba kau mengganti raut wajahmu menjadi menakutkan seperti itu~" ucap Ahra sembari memukul pelan lengan Yunho. Yunho tertawa kecil.

"jeongmal? Benarkah aku menakutkan? Ah, aku tidak sadar. Kuyakin wajahku tampan kok!" ucap Yunho narsis. Ahra mencibir pelan.

"dasar narsis!" ucap Ahra sembari menjulurkan lidahnya. Yunho tertawa dan mengacak rambut Ahra.

"ya! Kau merusak rambutku, Yun!" teriak Ahra protes, tapi Yunho hanya tertawa.

"ehm!" suara deheman membuat Yunho dan Ahra menghentikan tawanya. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati Changmin memandang mereka berdua tajam.

"eh, mianhae, Changmin-ah. Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa. Sungguh!" ucap Ahra sembari menunjukkan tanda peace dengan jarinya. Changmin melirik tajam ke arah Yunho. Yunho balik memandang tajam.

"mwo?!" ucap Yunho ketus. Changmin mendengus sebal.

"aish! Kalian kenapa sich? Ini kuenya, mau diletakkan dimana?" tanya Yoochun. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"kau bawa saja, chagi. Sebentar lagi Junsu datang." jawab Jaejoong, sesekali ia melirik ke arah Ahra, dan yeoja itu hanya tersenyum salah tingkah menyadari lirikan tak suka dari Jaejoong.

"Junsu sudah memasuki apartement. Ayo siap-siap!" ucap Changmin tiba-tiba. Mereka semua langsung berdiri di tempat mereka masing-masing.

"matikan lampunya!" ucap Yoochun. Changmin mengangguk dan mematikan semua lampu yang ada di apartement itu. Saat ini mereka akan membuat kejutan untuk Junsu yang hari ini genap berusia 27 tahun.

"dia datang~" ucap Yunho saat mengintip dari celah pintu yang ia buka sedikit.

"ah, Ahra-ya, maaf merepotkan" ucap Yunho. ahra menggeleng.

"gwenchana." jawab yeoja itu. Dan Jaejoong sadar, ia baru saja berdecih melihat senyuman yeoja itu.

.

.

.

_Cklek…._

"eh? Kok gelap?" ucap Junsu begitu memasuki apartement, ia melepas sepatunya dan berjalan perlahan menyusuri dinding, mencari saklar lampu terdekat.

"ah, ini dia!" Junsu bersorak kecil saat menemukan saklar lampu.

_Pats…_

"saengil chukkae, Junsu-ie~" suara ribut itu mengagetkan Junsu, membuat namja itu sedikit berjengit kebelakang. Tapi ekspresi terkejut itu semakiin menjadi saat melihat semua hyung + Changmin ada disana dengan Ahra dan lengkap dengan kue ulang tahun.

"saengil chukkahamnida, saengil chukkahamnida, saranghaneun uri Junsu~ Saengil chukkahamnida~" nyanyi mereka bersama. Junsu menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ini benar-benar surprise untuknya. Ia kira tak ada yang ingat dengan ulang tahunnya, ternyata mereka sengaja mengucapkan di penghujung hari. Bahkan ia hampir lupa bahwa ini masih masuk ke dalam hari kelahirannya, mengingat malam yang sudah mulai larut.

"ya! Junsu-ah! Cepatlah kau tiup lilinya. Kita sudah lelah berdiri." ucap Yunho. Junsu tersenyum dan langsung mengangguk. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, berdo'a beberapa detik sebelum meniup lilin-lilin yang ada diatas kue itu.

"yay~" teriakan itu mengiringi padamnya lilin itu.

"ayo duduk dan makan kue-nya~" kali ini Changmin yang berseru, membuat semua yang ada di sana tertawa, menyadari maksud Changmin yang sudah tak sabar untuk mencicipi kue itu.

"mianhae, Yunho-ah. Tapi aku harus segera kembali." interupsi Ahra saat mereka sudah bersiap menuju ruang tamu. Mereka berhenti dan menatap Ahra.  
"ah, ne. jeongmal gomawo Ahra-ya." ucap Yunho, namja tampan itu memeluk Ahra dan mengantarnya menuju pintu keluar apartement.  
"Junsu-ssi, saengil chukkae." ucap Ahra sebelum membuka pintu. Junsu tersenyum.  
"ne. gomawo, ahra-ssi." jawab Junsu. Ahra menunduk dan segera berlalu dari apartement itu.  
"ah, ayo kita potong kue-nya~" ucap Changmin lagi. Yunho memukul kecil kepala Changmin.  
"itu mau-mu, Min~" ucap Yunho. Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya dan segera menarik Junsu untuk ke ruang tamu.

"baiklah, ayo kita potong kuenya" ucap Yoochun begitu menaruh kue di atas meja ruang tamu. Junsu tersenyum dan mengambil pisau yang diulurkan oleh namja cassanova itu. Ia mulai memotong kue vanilla itu dan meletakkannya di atas piring.

"nah, Junsu-ah, siapa yang akan kau beri kue pertamamu?" tanya Yunho. Junsu terdiam, ia memandang wajah Yunho dan sekelebat kalimat milik Yunho berdengung ditelinganya.

_"bersikaplah biasa di depan Yoochun. Bermanja dan bersikaplah seakan ia masih kekasihmu. Atau setidaknya, bersikaplah seperti sebelum kau dan dia berpacaran."_

"aku memberikan ini untuk, Chunnie~" ucap Junsu sembari mengulurkan kue itu kepada Yoochun. Semua yang ada disana terdiam, memandang aksi nekat Junsu. Junsu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menutupi seringai yang hampir ia keluarkan saat melihat ekspresi shock dari semua yang ada disana. Sekali saja ia ingin bersikap egois. Dihari kelahirannya.  
"ada yang salah? Kenapa semua terdiam? Dan kenapa Chunnie tidak mengambil kueku?" tanya Junsu bersikap polos. Yoochun tersenyum kaku dan menerima uluran kue Junsu. Junsu tersenyum senang, senyum yang benar-benar senang. Yunho menyeringai kecil melihat reaksi shock milik Yoochun dan Jaejoong, sedangkan Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"hyung~ bagianku!" rengek Changmin. Junsu tersenyum dan memotong kue itu lagi.  
"ini untukmu!" ucap Junsu. Changmin menerima kue itu dengan bahagia.  
"gomawo hyung~" Changmin langsung melahap kue itu. Junsu tersenyum kecil.  
"nah, ini untuk Jaejoong hyung." ucap Junsu sembari memberikan sepotong kue kepada Jaejoong.  
Namja cantik itu memandang datar pada Junsu dan mengambil kue itu tanpa mengucapkan kalimat apapun. Junsu terdiam, menyadari sikap tak menyenangkan dari Jaejoong. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya, merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan ini.

"bagianku?" tanya Yunho. Junsu tersenyum kecil.  
"dan ini untuk leader tersayangku~" ucap Junsu sembari terkikik kecil. Yunho tersenyum lebar dan mengambil kue itu.

"ini untukku~" dan Changmin lebih dulu merebut kue itu dari tangan Junsu sebelum sempat diambil Yunho.  
"Min~!" dan pertengkaran kecil itu menjadi rebutan kue ulang tahun milik Junsu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berdiri di depan kulkas yang masih terbuka. Di tangannya terdapat sebotol air dingin. Ia meneguk air itu lagi, berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya. Bayangan Yunho yang memeluk Ahra dan Junsu yang memberikan kue pertamanya pada Yoochun masih terbayang di benaknya. Ia tak menyukai semua itu, dan itu membuatnya menjadi bad-mood sepanjang pesta ini.

"kau kenapa, Jae?" suara Yunho membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu menutup pintu kulkas dan berbailk, menghadap Yunho yang tadi berada dibelakanganya.

"eobseo. Aku tidak kenapa-napa." jawab Jaejoong sembari tersenyum. Yunho mendelik.

"jinjja? Selama acara sikapmu aneh. Jinjja gwenchana?" tanya Yunho lagi. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya.

"ne. gwenchana." jawab Jaejoong. Ia berusaha menetralkan emosinya sendiri.

"jika kau tak apa, bersikaplah biasa. Ini pesta Junsu, jangan merusaknya kerna keadaan hatimu yag sedang tidak baik." Jaejoong mendelik tak suka ke arah Yunho saat mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir hati milik namja itu. Ia tidak suka cara bicara Yunho yang seakan acuh dengan keadaannya. Ia tidak suka diacuhkan!

"kau pikir aku seperti karena siapa? Karena dirimu!" dan Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan amarahnya lagi. Yunho yang akan meneguk air di gelas yang ia pegang terhenti. Ia menurunkan tangannya lagi, memandang Jaejoong meminta jawaban.  
"maksudmu?" tanya Yunho bingung. Jaejoong menatap tajam ke arah Yunho.

"kamu pikir siapa dirimu sampai berani mengajak seorang yeoja kemari?!" desis Jaejoong. Yunho tersentak. Jaejoong mempermasalahkan kedatangan Ahra?

"memang kenapa? Lagipula dia hanya temanku dan ia kemari ingin membantu mempersiapkan pesta ini. Dan juga aku bebaskan jalan dengan siapapun? " jawab Yunho santai. Ia tak ingin terpancing emosi saat ini.  
"hah! Bebas? Ya, bebas. TAPI JANGAN MEMBAWA SEENAKNYA YEOJA ITU KE APARTEMENTKU!" teriak Jaejoong. Yunho tercekat. Jaejoong berteriak ke arahnya.

"dan berkencanlah dengan yeoja yang lebih tinggi levelnya dari Ahra." tambah Jaejoong. Nafas Yunho memburu. Ia tak suka orang lain menjelekkan temannya, apalagi didepan nya sendiri.  
"Astaga, Jae~ itu sudah menjadi hakku aku ingin berkencan dengan siapapun." jawab Yunho, mulai tersulut emosi. Jaejoong mendengus kasar.  
"tapi kau tak berhak membawanya kemari." ucap Jaejoong. Yunho mendesah frustasi. Ia tak suka kalah, apalagi direndahkan.  
"aku berhak membawanya kemari. Ini bukan Cuma apartement milikmu. Ini milik 'kalian'," jawab Yunho tegas. Jaejoong memandang Yunho tak suka. Ia benci eksistensi-nya diragukan.

"aku berhak!" ucap Jaejoong sedikit tinggi.

"kau tak berhak!" balas Yunho tak mau kalah.

"aku berhak!" ucap Jaejoong lagi.

"kau tak berhak Jae~"

"AKU BERHAK MELARANGMU MEMBAWA YEOJA SIALAN ITU KEMARI!" kali ini Jaejoong berteriak. Yunho tersentak. Matanya memerah, nafasnya memburu. Ia terbakar emosi kali ini.

"Kau tak berhak, jae~ Astaga~! KITA TAK PUNYA HUBUNGAN APAPUN DAN KAU TAK BERHAK MELARANGKU!" Yunho balas berteriak. Cengkeramannya pada gelas yang sedari tadi ia genggam menguat. Jaejoong masih menatap ke arah Yunho, sedangkan Yunho menatap Jaejoong sayu, menyiratkan bahwa ia sangat lelah dengan semua ini.

"huh!" Jaejoong mendengus kasar, masih tak terima dengan kelakukan Yunho. Yunho memandang Jaejoong intens.

"kau tetap tak berhak membawa yeoja itu." ucap Jaejoong ketus. Yunho mendelik tak suka.

"Kau yang meninggalkanku dan sekarang kau mengekangku. MAUMU APA?!"

_Prang!_

Gelas yang dibawa Yunho pecah, menimbulkan sebuah suara yang memekakkan telinga dan aliran darah dari telapak tangan Yunho. Jaejoong tersentak kaget saat melihat darah mengalir dari sela jemari tangan Yunho.  
"Y-Yun" Jaejoong bergumam pelan.  
"astaga, hyung!" Changmin datang tepat waktu. Ia langsung menghampiri Yunho dan menarik tangan Yunho yang berdarah. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati mata memerah milik Yunho serta bibir namja itu sedikit bergetar.  
"M-min~" dan gumaman lirih milik Yunho membuat Changmin memeluk leadernya itu.

"gwenchana, hyung. Aku disini. Geumanhae. Geumanhae." bisik Changmin di telinga Yunho. tubuh Yunho bergetar, ia balas memeluk Changmin, tangannya mencengkeram bagian belakang kemeja putih Changmin, membuat darahnya mengotori kemeja itu.

"gwenchana, hyung. Gwenchana" bisik Changmin lagi. ia menenggelamkan wajah Yunho didadanya, tangannya membelai lembut punggung dan bahu Yunho, mencoba menenangkan Yunho yang kini menangis dipelukannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Sungguh! Demi apapun, baru kali ini ia mendapati Yunho menangis sejak setahun yang lalu. Bahkan saat hubungannya dengan Jaejoong berakhir ia tak sehisteris ini.

Ia melirik Jaejoong yang kini terduduk lemas di lantai. Namja cantik itu menutup mulutnya, tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Changmin hanya memandang miris hyungnya itu.

"M-min~ A-aku membentaknya, aku menyakitinya, Min~" dan bisikan lirih Yunho itu membuat Changmin segera memper-erat pelukannya. Ia tahu, hyungnya itu kini sangat rapuh.

"sssttt… gwenchana, hyung. Gwenchana." bisik Changmin.

.

.

.

_Beberapa menit yang lalu….._

Ruang tamu itu terlihat berantakan. Beberapa krim vanilla terlihat mengotori lantai dan beberapa perabot disana. Akibat dari aksi kejar-kejaran Changmin dan Yunho beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan kini dua namja itu tengah duduk berdampingan di sofa, menyandarkan tubuh lelah mereka.

"aku akan ke dapur dulu." dan Jaejoong langsung berdiri, meninggalkan 4 namja yang lain. Yoochun memandang kepergian Jaejoong dengan perasaan bersalah.

"min~ kau masih lapar?" tanya Junsu, berusaha mengacuhkan suasana tak menyenangkan beberapa saat lalu. Changmin mengangguk.  
"ne~ aku masih lapar hyung~" jawab Changmin. Yunho meringis dan menepuk kepala Changmin.  
"kau sudah memakan separuh lebih kue milikku, Min!" ucap Yunho. Changmin menyengir tak bersalah.  
"tapi aku tetap masih lapar." jawab Changmin lagi. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan bangun dari duduknya.  
"mau kemana, hyung?" tanya Junsu.

"mau ke dapur. Aku haus." jawab Yunho dan ia segera berlalu dari ruangan itu.  
"bagaimana kalau kita pesan pizza saja?" usul Yoochun. Changmin mengangguk cepat.  
"ne~ aku setuju!" jawabnya senang. Junsu menggeleng.  
"shireo~ aku ingin sushi~" ucap Junsu. Changmin dan Yoochun memandang namja itu tak percaya.  
"sudah sangat larut, Su~ tak ada toko sushi yang masih buka." jawab Yoochun. Changmin mengangguk membenarkan.  
"ne~ tidak ada toko yang masih buka, hyung~" tambah Changmin. Junsu mengerucutkan bibirya tak suka.  
"tapi aku ingin sushi~" ucap Junsu lagi. Yoochun dan Changmin menghela nafasnya.  
"bagaimana kalau besok saja kau membeli sushi? Malam ini kita memesan pizza saja." ucap Yoochun, berusaha membujuk Junsu. Junsu masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, meski ia tetap mengangguk.  
"ne~" jawab Junsu akhirnya. Yoochun dan Changmin terseyum senang.  
"baiklah, aku akan kekamar dulu, mengambil ponselku dan memesan pizza." ucap Yoochun sembari beranjak dari duduknya. Junsu ikut berdiri.  
"aku ikut~" ucap namja itu. Yoochun memutar bola matanya.

"terserah dirimu, Su~" dan dua namja itu langsung melangkah pergi dari ruang tamu, meninggalkan Changmin seorang diri.

"hah~" Changmin menghela nafas lelahnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memandang jam di dinding. Pukul 22.53 waktu setempat.

"sudah cukup larut~" gumam Changmin. Ia memutar pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan itu dan menggeleng tak percaya.  
"seperti kapal pecah." ucap Changmin. Ia terdiam, mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Baru saja ia mendengar sayup-sayup orang berteriak. Ia membiarkan keheningan sesaat, menajamkan telinganya lagi. dan kini ia yakin bahwa ia mendengar teriakan Jaejoong dan Yunho.  
"astaga~ apa lagi yang dilakukan dua orang itu~!" ucap Changmin frustasi. Ia berniat diam dan tidak ikut campur urusan dua orang hyung tertuanya itu.  
"biarkan mereka menyelesaikan urusan mereka sendiri." gumam Changmin, ia berusaha memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia cukup lelah hari ini.

_Prang!_

Dan saat mendnegar bunyi pecah, ia langsung membuka matanya, bergegas bangkit dan berlari menuju dapur, mengacuhkan ucapan tak pedulinya beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia berlari, mencari keberadaan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia khawatir sekarang.

"semoga tak terjadi apa-apa"

.

.

.

"katakan Su!" ucap Yoochun tegas. Junsu masih menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap Yoochun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tepatnya sejak namja itu membentaknya. Membentaknya atas sikap manja yang ia lakukan pada Yoochun.  
"kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu kepadaku? Jaejoong tak suka. Dia merasa sakit, Su~" kali ini Yoochun berucap lebih lembut. Junsu tersentak, ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yoochun.  
"kau kira hanya jae hyung yang merasa sakit? Lalu diriku apa? Apa yang kurasakan saat melihat kalian bermesraan? Berpelukan bahkan berciuman di depanku? Menurutmu apa yang kurasakan?" ucap Junsu lirih. Yoochun menatap Junsu lelah.

"kukira kau sudah merelakan diriku." jawab Yoochun pelan. Junsu mendengus kasar.

"merelakanmu pergi bukan berarti bisa menghapus cintaku untukmu saat itu juga." ucap Junsu. Yoochun membelalakkan matanya.

"K-kau masih mencintaiku?" tanya Yoochun tak percaya. Junsu menghela nafasnya.

"kau yang menginginkan hubungan kita berahir. Tak pernah ada dalam benakku mengakhiri hubungan kita. Meski kenyataannya kita sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Lagipula, rasa cinta tak semudah itu dihapus, Chun" jawab Junsu. Yoochun merasa bersalah kepada Junsu kali ini.  
"su, Mianhae. Aku tak tahu bahwa kau masih men-"

_Prang!_

Dan suara pecah menghentikan kalimat Yoochun. Mereka saling berpandangan beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar, menuju ruangan asal suara pecah itu berasal.

"astaga~!" Junsu berteriak kecil saat melihat ke adaan dapur. Yunho dan Changmin yang sedang berpelukan dengan noda darah di kemeja belakang Changmin, yang ia yakini berasal dari tangan Yunho yang mencengkeram erat kemeja itu. Beberapa noda darah juga mngotori lantai dapur. Terlihat Jaejoong meringkuk di depan kulkas, tubuhnya bergetar dan ia bersumpah, bahwa Jaejoong tengah menangis sekarang.  
"Jae!" Yoochun langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuh kekaishnya itu.  
"sssttt,, uljima, Jae. Uljima." ucap Yoochun pelan. Ia merasa sakit saat melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Junsu meringis kecil melihat Jaejoong yang langsung memeluk erat tubuh Yoochun. Ia hanya berdiri, bingung atas apa yang harus ia lakukan.  
"Min!" ia berteriak panik saat melihat darah yang mengalir dari tangan Yunho semakin banyak.  
"tangan Yunho hyung!" Junsu berteriak lagi. Changmin langsung melepas pelukannya dan menarik tangan kanan Yunho.  
"astaga hyung~ darahnya banyak sekali. Ayo kita obati dulu." ucap Changmin khawatir. Dan tanpa menjawab apapun, Yunho hanya mengangguk dengan kepala yang menunduk. Changmin dan Junsu segera menarik tubuh Yunho ke kamar Junsu, mengambil kotak P3K dan berusaha membersihkan luka itu, meninggalkan pasangan ChunJae di dapur.

.

.

.

Keadaan sedikit mencekam. Jarum jam yang hampir mnunjukkan tepat tengah malam menambah kesan mencekam diruangan itu. Tak ada lagi sisa keceriangan beberapa jam yang lalu. Kue yang masih tersisa dibiarkan tergeletak di atas meja, tak tersentuh. Bahkan sekotak pizza yang baru beberapa menit tiba itu tak tersentuh sama sekali. Dan lima namja yang duduk di sofa itu membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"besok aku akan pindah ke apartement milikku." dan kalimat dari Junsu itu memecah keheningan. Semua orang langsung memandang Junsu, meminta penjelasan dari namja imut itu.

"aku ingin menenangkan diriku, dan hatiku." jawab Junsu. Yoochun menghela nafasnya.

"maafkan aku. Aku tak tahu bahwa sikapku selama ini menyakitimu. Maafkan aku." ucap Yoochun. Jaejoong menyentuh tangan Junsu yang berada dipangkuan namja itu.

"hyung juga minta maaf su. Aku benar-benar tak tahu bahwa aku sudah menyakitimu selama ini. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Hyung sadar selama ini hyung bersikap sangat egois. Sebagai hyung dan juga leader hyung merasa gagal" ucap Jaejoong. Junsu tersenyum.  
"gwenchana, hyung. Kau dan Yoochun tidak bersalah. Tidak ada yang bersalah disini. Kita hanya ingin melidungi hati kita masing-masing. Kita tidak bersalah." Junsu tersenyum, balas menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Yoochun ikut tersenyum.  
"aku akan berusaha melupakan Yoochun dan mulai mencari penggantinya mungkin. Walaupun aku tahu akan susah, tapi aku akan berusaha." tambah Junsu. Jaejoong langsung memeluk Junsu.

"gomawo, Su. Gomawo." ucap Jaejoong. Junsu meringis kecil dan memeluk balik tubuh Jaejoong.

"gwenchana, hyung" jawab Junsu.

"astaga~ drama macam apa ini?!" gumam Yunho frustasi. Sedari tadi ia diam dan menyaksikan adegan didepannya. Changmin mengikut pinggang Yunho, mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"diamlah hyung! Kau juga seharusnya mengucapkan sesuatu." desis Changmin. Yunho memutar matanya malas.

"apa yang harus aku katakan?" Yunho malah balik bertanya. Changmin tersenyum-ah ani, ia menyeringai menatap Yunho.  
"menurut hyung apa? Bagaimana kalau kita langsung menunjukkannya? Tanpa kata-kata mungkin lebih baik." ucap Changmin. Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya bingung.

"maksudmu?" tanya Yunho. Changmin hanya diam dan menunjukkan smirk andalannnya.

"lihat saja!" bisik Changmin. Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Yunho hyung juga akan berusaha melupakan Jaejoong hyung." ucap Changmin tiba-tiba. Yunho membelalakkan matanya. Sedangkan Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Yoochun menatap Changmin, meminta penjelasannya.

"karena sekarang sudah ada aku di sisinya!" ucap Changmin bangga sembari melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Yunho dan tersenyum senang. Yunho memandang horror ke arah Changmin.

"yak, Min! apa maksudmu?!" tanya Yunho tak terima. Junsu, dan ChunJae tertawa kecil.  
"selamat, ya Min~ Yunho hyung~" ucap Yoochun. Yunho memandang mereka semua sebelum mendengus kesal.

"jangan dengarkan magnae sialan itu. Ia hanya mengerjai kalian." ucap Yunho kesal. Jaejoong tertawa kecil.

"kau hanya malu, Yun~ karena kau menjadi uke Changmin!" ucap Jaejoong. Yunho membelalakkan matanya.

"kata siapa aku uke?! Aku seme!" ucap Yunho tak terima. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"lihat dulu bagaimana sikap hyung kepadaku, baru hyung tahu ada dimana posisi hyung saat ini. Uke atau seme?!" jawab Changmin sembari menaikkan alisnya. Yunho mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"astaga~! Apa lagi ini?! Bahkan aku belum melupakan perasaanku pada Jaejoong sama sekali." gumam Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, ia melangkah mendekati Yunho dan duduk disamping 'mantan'nya itu.

"apakah masih sakit?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menyentuh tangan Yunho yang tadi terluka. Yunho merintih kecil.  
"masih. Kau pikir tidak sakit terkena pecahan kaca?!" jawab Yunho ketus. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya.

"mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu tadi. Aku hanya terbawa emosi." jawab Jaejoong, sedikit banyak ia merasa bersalah. Yunho tertawa kecil.

"gwenchana, sudahlah. Lupakan masalah tadi." jawab Yunho. Jaejoong balas tersenyyum.  
"dan juga, Ahra itu hanya temanku, tidak lebih. Dan juga maaf jika aku seenaknya membawanya kemari. Aku hanya ingiin meminta bantuannya." Tambah Yunho.

"aku dan Yunho hyung akan memulai hidup kami yang baru." ucap Junsu yang disetujui dengan anggukan oleh Yunho.

"ne~ kita sudah sepakat mendukung hubungan kalian. Tapi dengan satu syarat." tambah Yunho. ChunJae dan Changmin memandang Junsu dan Yunho bergantian. Yunho tersenyum kecut.

"kita berdua tidak akan mau memulai hubungan dengan Jaejoong ataupun Yoochun lagi jika kalian berpisah dan ingin memperbaiki hubungan lama dengan kita" sambung Yunho. Yoochun dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan sesaat sebelum tersenyum.

"dan kuharap kalian berbahagia dengan jalan yang kalian pilih. Jangan membuat pengorbanan ku dan Yunho hyung sia-sia karena perasaan kalian hanya perasaan sesaat." ucap Junsu. Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"sejujurnya aku tak menyukai ini. Tapi ini semua ide Junsu. Berterima kasihlah padanya karena berhasil membujukku merestui kalian." ucap Yunho. ChunJae tertawa kecil, sedangkan Changmin mendelik tak suka.  
"Diriku-kan yang berhasil membujuk hyung! Bukan Junsu hyung!" ucap Changmin tak terima. Kali ini Junsu ikut tertawa.

"yah~ siapapun yang membujuk Yunho hyung, aku akan sangat berterima kasih." ucap Yoochun akihrnya. Semua tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

"dan mungkin aku dan Yunho hyung akan menghindari kalian untuk beberapa waktu. Setidaknya sampai hati kami bisa diajak kompromi." ucap Junsu. Yoochun tersenyum.

"gwenchana. Aku dan Jaejoong akan menunggu sampai saat itu."

Dan dengan ini, semua dapat berakhir dengan bahagia. Tak ada lagi hati yang merasa terpaksa menerima cinta yang lain. Tak ada lagi perasaan bersalah. Hanya ada kelegaan di antara lima namja itu.

Dan percayalah, saat kau sudah bisa merelakan cintamu dan berdamai dengan hatimu sendiri, akan ada cinta lain yang menghampiri dan membasuh lukamu menjadi sembuh dan lebih indah. Cinta yang lebih sempurna dan lebih baik untukmu.

Percayalah pada Keadilah Tuhan! Saat cinta pergi, akan ada cinta lain yang menghampiri.

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH! ^.^

.

.

.

**END**

Hwa~ akhirnya end juga! Dan kenapa ending malah kayak gini?! Jeongmal mianhae jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginan. Dah buntu banget! Mau buat YooSu balikan, tapi kalau gitu cerita lebih panjang dan bakal banyak konflik lain. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa ChunJaenya tetep bersatu dech~

Yah, FF chapter pertama saya, sebenarnya didedikasikan untuk ulang Tahun Junsu Oppa. Tapi saya sadar, ini sudah telat! -_-"

Jadinya yah~ terima ajah!

Gomawo untuk semua review(s) dan reader-deul semua yang sudah membaca FF abal ini, dan semoga kalian menikmatinya~!

See you next FF~


End file.
